Amor prohibido
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: Capítulo 7 [UA]¿Qué sucedería si te enamoras de la persona como los demás dicen indebida? ¿Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por seguir a su lado? Si fuera amor verdadero... ¿harías lo posible porque fuera duradero?
1. Preparativos

_Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro, que ninguno de estos personajes me pertence simplemente creo historias con ellos, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T. y sin nada mas el fic!_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Por favor Mina dime que si – ella es Serena Tsukino, una adolescente de 15 años, físicamente es una hermosa joven de cabellos de oro sujetados en dos graciosas coletillas, posee unos profundos ojos celestes, su mirada encanta a mas de uno, cosa que ella saca provecho en algunas ocasiones, en estos momentos muestra un gran puchero a una de sus compañeras – no me dejes sola, sabes que me da vergüenza…

- Pero Serena, a mi no me han invitado, yo no pinto nada allí – le respondía su inseparable amiga Mina Aino, al igual que Serena es una chica rubia pero lleva el pelo suelto sujetado por un encantador moño rojo, posee casi los mismos ojos que ella pero su aspecto le inspira cierta sensualidad al contrario que Serena que refleja una inocencia pura y brillante, cerraba la puerta de su taquilla, ambas se hallaban en el pasillo del instituto al que iban – bueno te acompañaré pero por favor deja de mirarme así…

- ¡Como te quiero Mina! – saltó Serena abrazando fuertemente a su amiga - ¡gracias¡gracias¡gracias¡gra…

- Se… Se… Serena… - decía Mina entrecortadamente – no puedo… res... respirar…

- ¡Oh! lo siento Mina – se disculpaba Serena, mientras se arreglaba el flequillo en el espejo de su taquilla – Seiya se está tardando – dijo mirando su reloj.

- Seguro que sus fans le tienen ocupado – dijo Mina pícaramente – no me extraña, con lo guapo que es – con corazones en sus ojos.

- Mina si te gusta porque no se lo dices, que bonito sería ver a… - empezó Serena pero alguien le interrumpió

- ¿Cómo está mi angelito preferido? – dijo un chico apuesto, alto, de cabellera negra larga atada en una coleta, tenía unos hermosos zafiros por ojos, se había acercado lentamente a Serena por detrás y la tomó por la cintura abrazándola – siento el retraso pequeña, pero tenía que hablar con un profesor de la universidad.

- ¡Seiya! – dijo Serena devolviéndole el abrazo – tranquilo tampoco estuve esperando mucho, estaba con Mina conversando de… cosas – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Cosas ¿eh? – replicó Seiya sospechosamente – por casualidad esas cosas… ¿no tendrán nombre y apellido?... si creo que sí… tal vez Darien Chiba te diga algo…

- Hay Seiya que bien me conoces – dijo Serena media sonrojada abrazándolo nuevamente – Ya quiero que sea sábado para ir a la fiesta – con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Como no conocerte al fin y al cabo eres mi hermana, yo mejor que nadie te conozco – al escuchar lo último que dijo su hermana su mirada se tornó seria – sigue en pie mi proposición de acompañarte…

- No tranquilo hermanito ya me encargué de eso, Mina me acompañará…

- Es igual no voy a permitir que dos tiernos ángeles queden a merced de esos lobos – dijo Seiya con aires sobre protectores.

- Ya se, puedes ir con Mina como pareja – al decir esto Serena le dedicó a Seiya una mirada que tenía cierta malicia.

- Serena no hace falta, si va Seiya, no encuentro motivo por el que yo también vaya – dijo una apenada Mina.

- Venga Mina así te diviertes un poco – al decir esto último miró fijamente a su hermano.

- No tienes remedio Serena.

- A que si – dijo esto poniendo una carita de perrito abandonado.

- Bueno chicas, que les parece si vamos a por un helado.

- ¡SI! – respondieron ambas saltando de alegría.

Seiya es el hermano mayor de Serena, tiene 18 años, es el típico hermano celoso de su hermana, que por ello la cuida de los según él, lobos que rondan por ahí al asecho de su adorable e inocente hermana, él está en la universidad, es su primer año, estudia derecho y se podría decir que es un alumno casi ejemplar, pues también aprovecha de su atractivo físico para jugar con algunas jovencitas de la clase de su hermana, pero claro sin que se entere ésta última, ambos viven con sus padres en una mansión, pues el padre de ellos es un famoso empresario dueño de numerosas cadenas de ropa deportiva; por otro lado su madre era una encantadora mujer, que trabajaba en diversas instituciones de beneficencia. Ambos están muy orgullosos de sus hijos pues, son jóvenes muy refinados e inteligentes.

Este sábado, se daría una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos más populares del instituto en el que estudiaban Serena y Mina, se llamaba Darien Chiba, un joven deportista que traía loquitas a todas las chicas del instituto y como no Serena no era inmune a sus encantos y por ende iría a la fiesta, dado que la habían invitado siendo su padre tan famoso empresario, Seiya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia Darien, pero recelaba un poco de aquel joven, pues le inspiraba cierta desconfianza.

- Bien Mina y que te pondrás para la esperada fiesta – preguntaba Serena a su amiga, mientras se tomaba tranquilamente su granizado.

- Pues no se¿qué tal si vamos mañana de compras a ver que vemos? – dijo Mina muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir como pareja de Seiya.

- Por mi vale¿Seiya nos acompañarás? – preguntaba a su hermano con estrellitas brillantes en sus ojos, mirada a la cual Seiya había sucumbido en incontables ocasiones.

- Seiya no la mires, no la mires – le recordó Mina negando batido en mano, pero era demasiado tarde y Seiya no pudo negarse.

- Serena que manipuladora eres – terminó por decir Seiya en tono de derrota.

- No soy manipuladora, es que tu no quisieras que nada malo le suceda a tu bella, tranquila, inocente, adorable, tierna y…

- Vale, vale mensaje captado – terminó Seiya quien tuvo que dar la razón a su hermana – iremos después de salir de clase¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! – dijo Serena alegremente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Seiya.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a casa – empezó a levantarse Mina de su asiento pero Serena se lo impidió.

- Tranquila Mina te llevaremos a casa – volteó a ver a su hermano - ¿has venido en tu coche no?

- Sí, venga Mina te llevamos a casa – dijo Seiya amablemente.

- Gracias.

En el coche descapotable de Seiya, el iba conduciendo mientras veía por el retrovisor, como conversaban amenamente ambas jovencitas, veía como su hermana hacía los mismos gestos que su madre, que en contadas ocasiones las veía conversar con sus amigas, al recordar esto sonrió levemente, no podía negarlo aunque su madre tuviera el cabello en un tono distinto al de Serena, ella era prácticamente el vivo reflejo de su madre, esa niña ponía esa chispa en la vida de Seiya, pues su desbordante alegría contagiaba a todo el que la rodeara, por ello no quería verla sufrir nunca, pues no imaginaba un mundo sin su sonrisa, el siempre se decía que en lugar de hermana tenía un ángel de la guarda pues ella siempre se preocupaba por él, incluso más que sus padres, siempre estaba ahí, para apoyarlo, para escucharlo, para darle ánimos y para todas esas cosas en las que puedes contar con un hermano…

- ¿En qué está pensando mi adorado hermanito? – preguntó Serena sacando de sus pensamientos a Seiya mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

- En que haría si no tuviera a una hermana tan estupenda como tú… - respondió Seiya haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a Serena.

- Hay que cosas dices…

- Bueno Mina llegamos – dijo Seiya mientras detenía el coche para que bajara la chica – hasta mañana.

- Gracias Seiya, nos vemos mañana Serena – dijo esto guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

- Ya te llamo a la misma hora ¿si? – le recordó Serena a su amiga.

- Claro, bueno adiós… - se marchó hacia su casa que no era tan grande como la mansión donde vivían Serena y Seiya, pero si era algo más grande que una casa normal.

- Hay Serena, ya me imagino la factura del teléfono de este mes…- le dijo Seiya mientras conducía nuevamente - ¿qué crees que te diran nuestros padres?

- Pues me dirán… tranquila hijita sabemos que como adolescente que eres te mereces todo esto y mucho más no pasa nada… seguro que me dicen eso…

- Si como no y yo soy Caperucita Roja no te digo…

- Ahora ya se porque le tienes miedo a los lobos que se me acercan…

- Muy graciosa…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Hola! este fic es de algo que se me ocurrió hace poco... y puesto con la memoria de pescado frito que tengo de seguro que lo hubiera olvidado asi que me dije plasmalo de una vez en letras haber coom queda xD y pues ale... espero les guste y sigan leyendo un saludo de... Michiru-Kou_**


	2. ¡De compras!

_Capítulo 2_

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S**

- Venga sal de una buena vez – ordenaba una rubia con coletillas – tan mal no te puedes ver.

- No, no, no y no – se quejaba Mina desde el interior de un probador – me da vergüenza además me queda espantoso.

- Muy bien Mina Aino tu lo has pedido, o sales de una buena vez o entraré yo personalmente.

- Es mi palabra…

- Bien tu lo has pedido – dicho esto Serena entró al probador en el que se hallaba su amiga, y al verla se quedó con la boca abierta pues se veía… ¿como decirlo con una sola palabra?... espectacular, definitivamente esa era la palabra, llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de noche color lila, la altura era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era muy ceñido a la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo dos únicos tirantes finos juntaban mas el vestido a sus hombros – ¿Y dices que esto te queda mal, niña eres miope o que cosa… te ves ¡esplendida, seguro que dejarás embrujado a Seiya, si no lo conoceré… - al decir esto mostró una sonrisa pícara.

- Serena, pero que cosas dices – respondía una rojísima Mina – seguro que ni me mira.

- Te lo crees tu rica, conozco lo suficientemente a mi hermano como para decirte que no te quitará la vista de encima, además…

- Ya me aburrí de ver los videojuegos – dijo Seiya llegando a donde estaban las chicas - ¿os falta mucho, no se por qué me deje convencer por… - no terminó de decir lo que diría pues vio a Mina, y se quedó con la boca abierta pues nunca imaginó a Mina con un aspecto asi…

- ¡Tierra llamando a la Luna! – gritó Serena al oído de su hermano - ¡responda!

- ¿Eh? – dijo Seiya despertando de su letargo – a si, si Mina ¿no pensarás ir así a la fiesta verdad?

- Ves Serena te dije que me quedaba mal – le reprochó Mina.

- Lo digo porque ir así es ponérselo fácil a los osos que buscan miel – dijo Seiya seriamente, cosa que puso mucho más roja a Mina aún de lo que ya estaba.

- Vaya ahora ya dejaste de lado a los lobos y te las coges con los osos¿qué pasó caperucita roja? – preguntó Serena divertida.

- Oye tu sigue así y le diré a papá y mamá, quien es la que se acaba todos los bollicaos – dijo amenazadoramente Seiya.

- No serías capaz – lo dijo una Serena con el mayor puchero que la historia haya visto jamás.

- No, soy un débil, si mis compañeros me vieran no se como reaccionarían… - suspiró Seiya.

- Pues yo una idea sí que me hago – dijo alegremente Serena quien había observado a ciertos jóvenes desde lejos, los cuales miraban a Seiya de una manera muy burlona, los conocía perfectamente incluso más de lo ella desearía conocerlos, eran los compañeros de la facultad de su hermano…

- Vaya, así que por esto nos dejaste plantado en el partido de baloncesto… - dijo un joven algo mas bajo que Seiya de cabellera plateada y larga atada en una coleta baja su mirada penetrante revelaba unos ojos verdes, en eso hizo una pose de excusa parecida a las que hace Seiya – "tengo cosas importantes que hacer", vaya Seiya desde cuando es más emocionante ir de compras con unas niñas, que un partido…

- Ya déjalo Yaten – intervino otro joven más alto que Yaten y Seiya, de cabellera castaña también iba atado en una cola larga y ojos violetas, generalmente mostraba un aspecto serio, pero en estos momentos dadas las circunstancias en las que encontró a su amigo trataba de aguantar una sonora carcajada - ¿no ves que está ocupado decidiendo en que es lo apropiado para su hermanita? – y no lo pudo aguantar más – jajajaja Seiya jajaja que bajo has jaja… caído jajaja dejarte… jijiji manipular… jojojojo por tu… hermanita jajaja…

- Si yo también me alegro de verlos – dijo Serena algo enfadada por ver como trataban a su hermano – y sinceramente me alegro de que mi hermano esté en estos momentos conmigo… así evita la compañía de semejantes besugos como vosotros.

- Serena por favor, ya creo que ya he caído lo suficientemente bajo como para que me hundas más… - respondió Seiya, que luego se recuperó y se dirigió a su hermana - ¿por cierto y tu que te has comprado? – pregunto receloso.

- Si claro ahora mismo te lo enseño… ¡y una leche, para que luego me digas "no voy a permitir que mi hermanita vaya vestida de ese modo" o "esta indumentaria no es para ti, tu aun eres muy niña para este tipo de ropas" o…

- Eso me da a entender que es una ropa que según mis criterios no es apta para ti… - le interrumpió Seiya mirando inquisitoriamente a su hermana.

- Pero yo, también tengo mis criterios y según ellos, lo que he escogido es "adecuado" para mi.

Yaten al ver lo que se avecinaba tomo las riendas de la conversación, y cambió rápidamente de tema.

- Vaya Serena¿acaso no nos vas a presentar a tu encantadora amiga? – preguntó inmediatamente, ya que sentía curiosidad por ella, pues la verdad es que era muy hermosa.

- Es verdad… Mina corre por tu vida antes de que se entren quien eres – dramatizó Serena, mientras una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de los demás.

- Ella es Mina – le presentó Seiya a sus amigos, en vista de la disposición de su hermana - Mina ellos son Yaten y Taiki.

- Encantada – dijo Mina algo cohibida, pues las miradas que le daba Yaten la ponían algo nerviosa.

- Mucho gusto – respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

- Bien si nos disculpáis tenemos que pagar esto… - dicho esto Serena tomó a Mina del brazo y se la llevó nuevamente a los probadores para cambiarse e ir a pagar sus compras.

- Oye Seiya¿tiene novio? – le preguntó Yaten sin rodeos.

- Ya te he dicho Yaten más de mil veces que no, no permitiré que cualquier tonto se quede con mi hermana, bien sabes tú que…

- Ella no so bobo – le rectificó Taiki – se refiere a Mina.

- Vaya, parece que al pequeño de Yaten le van las niñas – dijo Seiya en tono burlón - ¿acaso ya no te gustan las de la facultad?... ¿o es que ya te las has cepillado a todas? – al decir esto sonrió pícaramente.

- Seiya se nota que lo atractivo no te quita lo tonto – respondió Yaten por semejante "acusación" por parte de su amigo.

- Seiya creo que te has pasado – dijo Taiki riendo de manera divertida.

- Además… mira quien fue a hablar, el que coquetea con las niñas del curso de su hermana – disparó Yaten.

- Tu lo has dicho mi Yatencito coquetear, no insinuarse a la primera…

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - se dijo para si mismo Taiki y dicho esto se sumergió en la lectura del libro que traía en sus manos.

Por otro lado Mina y Serena estaban haciendo cola para pagar sus compras en caja.

- Vaya Mina, parece que has dado en corazón del pervertido Yaten – dijo una Serena en un tono algo malicioso.

- ¿Pervertido? – Mina se quedó como palto al oír eso.

- Si, es un obseso sexual, yo que tu tendría cuidado con él, no se como el tonto de mi hermano tiene que tener semejantes amistades.

- Venga Serena seguro que estás exagerando – le rectificó Mina.

- Bueno yo ya te advertí, si te pasa algo atente a las consecuencias… - concluyó Serena con una sonrisa malévola y se acercó a la cajera pues era su turno. Esto último que dijo dejó a Mina algo perturbada… ¿hablaba en serio o era otra de sus bromas?... aunque pensándolo bien la forma en que la miraba Yaten, dejaba mucho que desear, pues si tenía razón no iba a dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de ella, y estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego haber quien terminaba jugando con quien¿pero Mina que estás pensando? Se reprochó a si misma… e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza a hacia los lados.

- Tonterías… - dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿En qué piensa tan encantador ángel? – dijo Yaten sacando a Mina de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? – Mina miró al dueño de la voz e inmediatamente se puso roja, no sabía por qué esos ojos verdes la ponían tan nerviosa – no nada- se reía Mina nerviosa con una mano en la cabeza – sólo pensaba en la fiesta del sábado… jejeje…

- ¿Fiesta? – se extrañó Yaten - ¿qué fiesta?

- Una fiesta a la que me invitaron – respondió inmediatamente Serena poniéndose entre Mina y Yaten – a la cual puedo llevar a quien quiera – al decir esto último miró a Yaten de manera superior.

- ¿A que me vas a llevar? – le preguntó con una tierna mirada, irresistible para cualquier chica – di que sí, di que sí…

- Humm… - meditó Serena – eso tendríamos que razonarlo amigo… dame una buena razón para llevarte.

- ¡OK! – saltó Yaten, quien cogió del brazo a Serena - ¿qué te parece si lo discutimos con una fabulosa copa de helado en frente?

- ¿A qué estamos esperando! – se llevó a Yaten volando fuera del centro comercial, hacia el "paraíso" de Serena.

Mientras los otros tres observaban estupefactos la escena.

- Sin comentarios… - dijo al fin Seiya, quien ya estaba viendo a Yaten el sábado en la fiesta.

- La va a acabar convenciendo – se dijo Mina con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente – ningún helado es inmune ante Serena Tsukino…

- Jijijijiji – Taiki nuevamente no pudo contener la risa – si no es uno es el otro, os dejáis manipular por chorradas.

- Nadie es perfecto – se justificó Seiya.

- Bueno, en vista de que mi amigo Yaten va a ir a la fiesta, yo como buen compañero y amigo que soy, tengo el deber de acompañarlo.

- Pero tendrás cara – le reprochó Seiya.

- "Nadie es perfercto"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de jóvenes en camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, estaban jugando un partido de baloncesto, en el gimnasio del instituto Juban. En esos momentos uno de los jugadores encestaba el balón en el penúltimo segundo antes de dar por finalizado el partido, dando la victoria a su equipo.

- ¡Muy bien Darien! – sus amigos corrían hacia él, un joven de alta estatura, de tez blanca, dueño de unos ojos azules y cabellera negra corta, quien sonreçia satisfecho por los resultados.

- Bien jugado Chiba – le felicitó una chic, de esbelta figura, también alta con una gran mata de pelo verde que le llegaba hasta la cintura, le pasaba una toalla a Darien, él cual la recibió para secarse su rostro sudoroso – tú si que tienes facultades para el deporte.

- Y eso que no has visto nada muñeca, cuando quieras te enseño lo bueno que soy en otros campos – dijo Darien con una mirada que reflejaba cierta lujuria.

- Me encantaría – respondió a su vez la chica.

- Sonoko cariño, lo siento pero Darien tiene que reservarse mañana para Serena – rió sarcásticamente Andrew uno, uno de los compañeros de Darien – coge número y has cola…

- Vaya Darien me has decepcionado – se giró Sonoko hacia Darien - ¿qué tiene Tsukino que no tenga yo?

- Déjame pensar… - Se puso una mano en el mentón simulando una extrema concentración – es que Serena… no se como decirlo… posee una inocencia digamos… ¿genuina?... si eso es y tú mi querida Sonoko tienes de ingenua lo que yo de feo… pero tranquila no te dejaré de lado.

- Hummm – gruñó Sonoko y se marchó indignada.

- Mujeres…

- ¿De verdad piensas divertirte con Serena? – le preguntó Andrew.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió Darien con una sonrisa perversa.

- …que Darien ha vuelto a la acción.

- Exacto, y mañana ¡celebraré por ello a lo grande!... bueno cambiando de tema… ¿qué me tienes para hoy?

- Toma – le entregó un pequeño paquete blanco – de la mejor.

- Gracias, me voy a ya sabes donde.

- Te acompañaría pero… mi padre está hoy en casa y no quiero que a mi regreso me vea en ese estado.

- Marica…

- Precavido diría yo…

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S**

**_¡Hola! bueno aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo, espero les vaya gustando, a los que lo leéis muchas gracias pues eso es lo que me anima a seguir con los fics, bueno sin nada más nos vemos en el siguiente cap. la tan esperada fiesta ºoº haber que pasará... ja ne_**

**_Michiru-Kou_**


	3. Una larga noche parte 1

**Capítulo 3**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, un lugar muy espacioso dado la casa en donde vivía, las paredes estaban decoradas con pequeñas estrellas doradas en un fondo lila, tenía unas grandes ventanas, por las cuales entraban débiles rayos solares, puesto que estaba anocheciendo…en una esquina había una estantería en la cual descansaban unos hermosos peluches de un tamaño considerable. En el medio se hallaba una cama con dosel propia de una princesa, era grande y mullida, al lado de la puerta estaba empotrado un enorme armario donde había una variedad de prendas para cada temporada del año, en la esquina opuesta al armario de los peluches había un pequeño escritorio en el cual estaba Serena, que en esos precisos momentos estaba iniciando sesión en su portátil.

- ¡Hay!...que bien está Mina – se dijo a si misma – ojala y no se enfade…

_**Selene: **Hola Mina_ **:D**

_**Afrodita: **qué tal Sere?_

_**Selene: **bien jeje y tú?_

_**Afrodita: **pues como voy a estar?... emocionada! el solo imaginar que mañana iré al baile con Seiya…_ **ºoº**

_**Selene: **estoooo… Mina si te digo algo… prometes no enfadarte conmigo?_

**_Afrodita:_ ¬¬ **_no se por que pero cada vez que dices eso… acabo enfadada contigo_

_**Selene:** veras… creo que no va a ser posible… que mañana vayas con Seiya…_

_**Afrodita:** …_

_**Selene: **jijijiji… no se como ni cuando pero… Yaten me hizo prometer que… irías con él…_ **n.nU**

_**Afrodita:** ¡QUE HAS HECHO QUEEEEE!_ **Ò.Ó**

**_Selene: _TToTT**_… fue cuando terminaba mi copa de helado de vainilla y empezaba con mi banana split…_

_**Afrodita: **Serena… ¿me has vendido por un banana split!_

_**Selene: **viéndolo así… suena mal…me siento el peor ser del mundo…_

_**Afrodita: **¿Serena en qué estabas pensando!_

_**Selene: **ahí le has dado… cuando se trata de helados… simple y llanamente es que no pienso u.u_

_**Afrodita: **…_

_**Selene: **por favor… no fue mi intención…_

_**Afrodita: **…_

**_Selene: _TT3TT**_ sabes que cuando doy mi palabra tengo que cumplirla y mas aún si fue bajo helado-juramento…_

_**Afrodita: **…**¬¬U** y ahora… seguramente una de las arpías de clase llevará a Seiya al baile…_

_**Selene:** Mina... no me llames arpía… _**TToTT**

_**Afrodita: **entonces tú vas a ir con Seiya?_

_**Selene: **si…porque si no va el… no me dejará ir al baile_

_**Afrodita: **bueno en ese caso te perdono _

_**Selene:** gracias Mina!** :´)**_

**_Afrodita: _¬¬ **_de ahora en adelante estaré presente ante cualquier bocado de helado que te comas Serena Tsukino!… y más aun si es en compañía de otro cualquiera que no sea la mía…_

_**Selene: **vale… _**TToTT**

_**Se ha agregado a la conversación Noche estrellada.**_

_**Noche estrellada:** que tal mis dos hermosas diosas griegas?_

_**Selene: **Mina _**¬¬**_ para que le has agregado._

_**Afrodita: **es que me dijo que quería decirte algo…_ **u.u**

_**Selene: **Seiya estás al lado de mi habitación y no puedes venir a decírmelo? _**¬¬**

_**Noche estrellada:** es que no hay ganas sabes? Y además para que gastar energías si estás conectada…por cierto Mina gracias por agregarme _

_**Afrodita: **no hay de que_

**_Selene:_ ¬¬** _y bien que es lo que tenías que decirme?_

_**Noche estrellada:** es que me dijeron papá y mamá que mañana se van temprano de viaje, papá tiene un negocio importante creo que era en… Escocia si era ahí y no volverán hasta el martes por la tarde… y claro como siempre te dejaron a mi cuidado_ **:D**_…_

_**Afrodita:** …_

_**Selene: **a… pos vale… algo mas?_

_**Noche estrellada: **humm… nah… pero ya que estoy aquí podría acoplarme a vuestra conver no? _**TToTT**_ Yaten y Taiki me tienen marginados y Haruka va a su bola con sus coches y motos…_

_**Selene:** estábamos hablando de la fiesta de mañana…_

_**Noche estrellada:** es verdad es mañana!... bueno Seiya Tsukino mañana tienes que hacer de guardaespaldas de dos princesas… y bien Mina esperando con ansias el día de mañana?_

_**Afrodita: **Serena aún no se lo has dicho?_ **u.u**

_**Selene: **jeje creo que se me pasó..._ **n.nU**

_**Noche estrellada:** el que?_

_**Afrodita: **pues que… no voy a poder ir contigo porque… _**¬¬**_ cierta personita me vendió a Yaten por un banana split…_

_**Selene:** que rencorosa eres.._**TToTT**

_**Noche estrellada:** _xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_… no se porque me sorprendo…_

_**Afrodita:** no le veo la gracia… bueno al menos no tendré que ir con mi propia hermana…_ **>: )**

**_Noche estrellada:_** **O.O**_ ¡Serena!_

_**Selene:** tú verás… si fuera por mí no te llevaría… pero allá tú si quieres dejar a tu pequeña hermanita a merced de esos ahora llamados osos…_

**_Noche estrellada:_** **ù.ú**_ esto es desesperante…_

_**Selene:** bueno yo ya tengo sueño así que Mina te espero mañana a las 4 para arreglarnos cierto?_

_**Afrodita:** si_ **ñ.ñ**

**_Noche estrellada:_** **o.o**_ pero si la fiesta no es hasta las 10!_

_**Selene: **y tu crees que seis horas nos bastará para estar listas! Pues no monín creo que a las justas y nos dará tiempo._

_**Afrodita:** estoy de acuerdo_

_**Noche estrellada: **…_

_**Selene: **bueno ya tengo sueño… buenas noches Mina… hasta mañana Seiya…_

_**Afrodita:** adiós Sere _

_**Noche estrellada:** no le vas a dar a tu hermana su beso de buenas noches _**TToTT**

**_Selene: _¬¬**_ has ido tú a dar el recado a tu hermana personalmente en lugar de decírselo fríamente mediante una conversación por Internet?_

_**Afrodita: **ahí te ha dado_ **u.u**

_**Selene ha abandonado la conversación.**_

**_Noche estrellada:_** **ú.ù**_ que rencorosa es la gente…bueno adiós Mina._

_**Afrodita:** que descanses_ **n.n**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, una fresca brisa recorría las calles de Tokio haciendo que algunas hojas secas volaran en el ambiente, se podía apreciar el sol elevándose poco a poco, hasta que se pudo ver en su totalidad.

En un parque, se podía apreciar a gente madrugadora, que salía pronto con la intención de correr, en ello se pudo apreciar a dos jóvenes que conversaban amenamente mientras pasaban de largo el parque…

- …y bien...seguro que convenciste a Serena… ¿o me equivoco Yaten? – decía un joven alto de cabellera castaña, mientras corría junto a su compañero pasando una cafetería de una de las calles principales.

- No solo eso Taiki – le dijo un satisfecho Yaten – además iré como acompañante de Mina…

- Pero…si Serena no te soporta…vale sabía que te llevaría…pero... ¿cómo le hiciste para que te dejara ir con Mina?

- La respuesta una única palabra…helado – respondió Yaten con una mirada de triunfo – así tendré oportunidad de conocer…

- O.o… no se como tomármelo, pobre de Mina la compadezco xD

- ¡Oye!

- Digo lo que pienso… ú.ù, te conozco Yaten como para saber que harás igual que con todas, la ilusionarás, la enamorarás y después de haber obtenido lo que tu has querido… la abandonarás – ante esto último miro a Yaten de manera acusadora.

- Pero esta vez… noto que hay algo distinto, no se creo que esta vez será diferente…

- Si, di lo que tu digas…

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – saltó Yaten.

- Uno de los pitufos makineros xD– respondió una voz detrás de ellos, lo que hizo que Taiki y Yaten pararan de correr.

- ¡Esa voz!... ¡como odio esa voz! – dijo Yaten histérico.

- Vaya, me alegra saber que te acuerdes de mi voz – dijo un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético, tenía cabellera corta y de color arena y al igual que Yaten ojiverde, venía acompañado de una chica muy bonita, de pelo aguamarina sujetado en una cola alta, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su pelo y miraba divertida la expresión de Yaten. Mientras que el joven miraba de manera desafiante al peliplateado – no pude evitar oír lo de tu próxima victima…

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le dijo Yaten de manera furiosa.

- Hola Haruka¿qué tal Michiru? – les saludó Taiki tranquilamente.

- Muy bien Taiki gracias – respondió Michiru cortésmente.

- Bueno hasta ahora bien, hasta que me ha entrado la curiosidad de saber la identidad de la nueva víctima de Yaten…- dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa que denotaba malicia en su rostro.

- oh, no nada solo que Serena nos invitó hoy a una fiesta… - dijo Taiki calmadamente, mientras Yaten le dedicaba una tierna mirada asesina.

- ¿la que va a dar Darien Chiba? – preguntó de repente Michiru.

- Esa misma – respondió Taiki.

- Pues nosotros estaremos ahí también – dijo alegremente Haruka, para fastidio de Yaten – tendré el honor de conocer a tu nuevo fichaje antes de que la destroces…

- ¿Tan mal concepto tienen de mí! – dijo Yaten con una mirada de inocencia fingida.

- ¿quieres que te responda o mejor me callo? – le dijo Haruka.

- ¿dijiste Serena? – preguntó de repente Michiru – ¿te refieres a la hermana del pedante de Seiya?

- Si esa misma… - dijo Taiki mientras Yaten asentía con la cabeza.

- Vaya, me encantará verla de nuevo – mencionó Haruka con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Haruka no te pases, sabes que ella no te soporta mucho – le dijo Michiru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿No lo soporta? Es que no te quiere ver ni en pintura – le dijo yaten.

- Sería el hombre perfecto para ella, soy alto, atractivo, cortés, amable, buen deportista, y lo mejor de todo – dijo levantando su dedo índice – me llevo de perlas con su hermano muahahahahaha!

- Querido te ha faltado añadir modesto a tu lista de "cualidades" – le dijo Michiru en tono sarcástico.

- Tienes razón, dame un boli y lo añado…

- Que cruz – dijeron los otros tres al ver reír a Haruka descaradamente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En una casa grande, a las afueras de la ciudad, vemos que frente se encuentra estacionado un camión, que al parecer está descargando varias cajas de botella (N/A ¿Qué bebidas seran? xD), los transportaban unos dos o tres hombres, dejándolas en la entrada de la casa, en la cual se hallaba un par de jóvenes dispuestos a meter las cajas en el interior.

- Darien… ¿se puede saber cuantas cajas has pedido? – le preguntó Andrew con una expresión de sorpresa, pues al parecer las cajas no se acababan nunca.

- Andrew, Andrew, Andrew – suspiró Darien – esto va a ser una fiesta no una simple reunión de amigos, y la bebida es que simplemente no puede faltar…

- Lo que tu digas

- Y bien Andrew… ¿con quien piensas divertirte hoy? – le preguntó Darien en tono malicioso.

- Hummm… no se¿quién me recomendarías?

- ¿Qué tal la otra rubita que para con Serena?

- ¿Mina?...yo tenía pensado a Amy Mizuno…ya sabes la cerebrito, que aparte de ser inteligente esta como un queso – dijo Andrew con una expresión llena de lujuria.

- Bueno, también…

- Y que piensas hacer para que Serena...ya sabes

- Ahh, ahí es en donde entra esto – mostrando el mismo paquete que le dio Andrew ayer.

- Vaya creí que te lo habías terminado.

- No mi querido amigo como dice el dicho "hay que guardar pan para mayo"…

- Vaya, que filósofo te has vuelto.

- Ya vez…

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con Seiya?...conociéndole irá para cuidar a su querida hermanita…

- Bah, todo está planeado ya convencí a Rei para que esté pendiente de él…además no es que nadie sepa lo coladita que está por ese tipo…

- Así que ya lo tienes todo planeado.

- Claro…hoy será una noche inolvidable… en especial para Serena – al terminar de decir esto lanzó el paquete al aire un par de veces.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Si

- No

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si¡que si¡que si! Y ¡que si! – chilló Serena nuevamente.

- ¡Que no¡que no¡que no! Y ¡NO! – gritó Seiya aun más fuerte.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer para impedir que vaya así? – le preguntó Serena hecha una furia, llevaban desde las 6 discutiendo, debido a la vestimenta de Serena que se trataba de un vestido sin tirantes muy ceñido al cuerpo por la parte superior, dejando a la vista el precioso cuerpo de la rubia, por la parte de abajo la tela caía delicadamente hasta rozar con sus piernas, el vestido era de seda en color rosa pálido, su pelo suelto estaba medio ondulado con pequeños pétalos por el cabello. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y quedaban dos horas para ir a la fiesta, pero Seiya al ver el traje de su hermana se negó rotundamente a llevarla, Mina que traía el vestido que se compró el día que fueron de compras, su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño informal que dejaba caer algunos mechones de pelo alrededor de su rostro, no hacía mas que tomarse un te tranquilamente en el salón de la casa, mientras veía la televisión, ella sabía perfectamente que Serena ganaría esa "batalla", así que no se tomaba la molestia de intentar calmarlos.

- No lo se, pero una cosa si está clara, que mientras no te cambies, no irás a la fiesta – dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos, el traía puestos unos jeans negros que dejaban a la vista un trasero muy bien formado (N/A dios que pervertida que soy xD u.ù) junto con una camiseta de manga corta de color azul claro, desabrochado los dos primeros botones que dejaban al desnudo un fornido pecho – tú verás si quieres encontrarte con tu amado Darien…

- ¡Te odio! – dijo Serena mientras se empezaban a cristalizar sus ojos. Seiya la vio y se dijo _oh oh peligro… ¿ahora que haré? nunca supe como calmarla cuando empieza a llorar u.ù…_

- Ni se te ocurra llorar, que eso no me convencerá – le dijo inmediatamente muy poco convencido de sus palabras.

- Tu no me quieres – puchereo Serena.

- Serena no puedo permitir que vayas así vestida, si nuestros padres te vieran… estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

- Y ¿por qué Mina si puede ir casi como yo vestida?

- ¡EH! A mi no me metas – saltó Mina dejando su taza vacía en una bandeja sostenida por el mayordomo – arregla tus problemas con tu hermano sin meterme a mi por favor…déjame al margen.

- Mina que mala eres conmigo – sollozó Serena.

- Vale, vale vas a ir así… - terminó Seiya dándose por vencido, pero no tenía intenciones de separar se Serena ni un solo segundo, a lo cual Serena reaccionó de inmediato y se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya para agradecérselo torpemente – ¡Pero!... pero te pondrás algo que por lo menos te tape un poco.

- De acuerdo – dijo Serena algo desanimada, y se fue rápidamente a su habitación para bajar con un abrigo transparente de color rosa, que daba igual que si lo llevara que como si no.

- Oye ese no vale – dijo Seiya de inmediato.

- Seiya… ¡Anda y que te den! – y dicho esto, se fue al lado de Mina y se sentó hasta que fuera hora de irse a la tan esperada fiesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La música sonaba, varias luces de distintos colores iluminaban la estancia, que era sumamente enorme, varios jóvenes se hallaban bailando en el centro de la estancia, en la cual colgaba una enorme esfera igual que en las discotecas, había de todo, chicos y chicas que reían mientras conversaban divertidamente, otros bebiendo cerveza como si fuera agua, otros besándose descaradamente, y uno que otro que ya se encontraba en el suelo (N/A eso que nunca he ido a fiestas así xD). Cuando por la entrada ingresaban Mina, que iba del brazo de Yaten, el cual no podía dejar de mirarla pues se veía muy hermosa, seguidos muy de cerca de un Taiki que ni bien entrar ya se estaba moviendo al compás de la música y finalmente Serena y Seiya, este último tenía sujetada a su hermana del brazo fuertemente, pues ya se dio cuente que ni bien entraron, muchos pares de ojos se fijaron en Serena y Mina, y no miradas inocentes, mas bien expresiones llenas de deseo y lujuria, Seiya y Yaten al ver esto, se miraron entre sí diciendo con sus miradas cosas como "hay que estar alertas" o "no hay que separarnos de ellas", luego sin darse cuenta se perdieron entre las masas de gentes, pues a pesar de que la estancia era grande, había una considerable cantidad de personas.

- Vaya esto si que está lleno – dijo Serena al oído de Seiya pues la música sonaba fuertemente – así no podré encontrar a Darien…

- Bueno tampoco te pierdes gran cosa – dijo Seiya mas para sí.

- Vaya vaya… a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz al oído de Serena, la cual ni bien escucharla se estremeció, pues el dueño de esa voz era un ser que Serena no lo soportaba.

- ¡Esa voz¡esa maldita voz! – dijo la rubia algo enfadada – no puedo tener tan mala suerte…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola! **

**Me alegra haber acabado este capi tan pronto n.n, la verdad no pensaba acabarlo tan rápido, pero cuando hay inspiracion es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, pues asi como llega también se va u.ú y eso es lo que me acaba de pasar, por ello deje hasta ahi el cap n.ñU, espero y me perdonéis, bueno además que ya me entraba sueño jijiji que le vamos a hacer...**

**Quería agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaron sus reviews muchas gracias, y también a los que leen este fic... ¡correción! xD trespersonas.. u.u que acabo de mirarlo de nuevo y he encontrado otro review ºoº y me siento algo vaga como para borrar y reescribir lo que ya puse xD...**

**Pandora no Rea**:Gracias por tu comentario .. y siento haber dejado el anterior capitulo asi n.ñ, pero bueno esta vez no he tardado tanto, espero y te haya gustado este cap...por cierto espero con ansias tu proximo cap de tu nuevo fic que me ha gustado mucho...

**mirinlucero chiba**: Si en parte este fic va a tartar sobre las drogas, gracias por tu review y por tus animos, espero seguir haciendolo bien o incluso mejorarlo... n.n

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV**: yo también me pregunto que pensará hacer darien u.ú ...xD aun no lo tengo del todo claro... y por otro lado Yaten...¡oh! mi adorado Yaten le he puesto mala fama en el fic xD ¡tranquila! eso tiene solución... (o eso creo)... en fin a ti también te agradezco por tus palabras y al igual que a pandora espero que pronto subas nuevos caps de tus dos fics que me encantan...

**Bueno sin nada más que decirles, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Un saludo de... Michiru-Kou**


	4. Una larga noche parte 2

**Capítulo 4**

- Vaya ya van dos veces en un mismo día – dice el mismo joven que ahora tenía a Serena en brazos puesto que ésta casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, las manos del joven estaban a pocos centímetros de donde la espalda de Serena perdía su nombre - ¿qué tal bombón?

- Muy bien… - dice Serena sonriendo irónicamente para luego poner una expresión de asco – hasta que tu viniste – gruñe Serena cruzándose de brazos esperando a que Haruka la soltara pues la tenía firmemente sujeta.

- A eres tu Haruka, que sorpresa – dice Seiya tranquilamente puesto que después de él mismo a quien mejor puede confiar el cuidado de su hermana es a su amigo Haruka, pero la rubia no le tenía, ni le tiene mucha simpatía que digamos - ¿Qué tal Michiru?

- Muy bien Seiya gracias – sonríe delicadamente la joven.

- ¡Haruka Tenouh!... ¡Haga el puñetero favor de soltarme! – grita Serena al limite de su paciencia.

- Vaya que humor – dice Haruka soltándola levemente – sabes ¿te han dicho que cuando te enfadas te ves más hermosa aún?

- Humm – gruñó Serena ruborizándose levemente – y ¿a ti te han dicho que cuanto mas pedante peor me caes? – le respondió alejándose de él y yendo a por algo para beber.

- Que carácter – suspiró Haruka.

- Tú mismo te la has buscado – le dijo Seiya riendo divertidamente.

- Ruka – empieza Michiru – déjala respirar ni bien la ves y ya la estás agobiando…

- Es que no puedo controlarlo esa niña tiene algo que hace que me atraiga cada vez más…

- Ejem… - toce Seiya levemente – recuerda que estoy presente córtate un poco tío…

- No puedo evitarlo – se justifica Haruka.

- Hombres… - suspira Michiru arrastrando a Haruka a la pista de baile, pues veía que Serena regresaba algo ya más "calmada".

- ¿Ya se fue? – pregunta Serena con un vaso en la mano.

- Si – le respondió Seiya - ¿sabes? si te tomaras la molestia de conocerlo te caería bien…

- Se de él más que suficiente como para mantenerme alejada de él…

- ¿Así? Pues déjame decirte que antes que a Chiba prefiero a Haruka como novio tuyo…

- Bueno son tus preferencias pero no las mías…

- Por fin te encuentro Seiya – dice la voz de una mujer haciendo que tanto Serena como Seiya se volteen para verla, es una chica de la misma edad que Serena, una chica muy atractiva de cabellos negros largos y unos vivarachos ojos violetas, su vestido rojo era todo suelto con un enorme escote que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella era Rei Hino una compañera de la clase de Darien – ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? – y sin esperar respuesta se llevó a un desconcertado Seiya.

- Que modales… - dijo Serena pues se había quedado sola hasta que…

- Al fin te encuentro princesa – dice Darien haciendo aparecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Serena - ¿quieres bailar?

- ¡Darien! – dice Serena – claro que sí…

- Por cierto estás preciosa esta noche – le dice mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y bailaban.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yaten se encontraba conversando con Mina, la verdad es que le gustaba cada vez la compañía de esa chica, no era como las otras tan superficiales que solo les importaba lo material…no, ella era una chica sencilla que simplemente le gustaba vivir el día a día como si fuera el último, estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado de la pista de baile; por su lado Mina estaba muy contenta con su acompañante pues sabía escucharla y se preguntó por qué Serena le hablaría así de Yaten pues hasta ahora la imagen que tenía de aquel chico era la de un joven cortés y educado…

- Por cierto ¿cómo es que no te había visto antes? – le preguntó Yaten – es que yo veo casi todos los días a Serena, pero nunca me olvidaría de un lindo rostro como el tuyo…

- Ah pues verás… - dice Mina algo sonrojada – es que conocí a Serena hace poco, a decir verdad fue la primera en hablarme es que yo soy nueva acá, y para serte sincera es la única amiga que tengo hasta ahora…

- Vaya, hay que reconocerlo esa niña es algo especial

- Pues si que lo es – dice Mina sonriendo, mientras se terminaba su refresco. Después de estar un par de minutos en silencio Yaten se levanta extendiéndole una mano a Mina.

- ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunta en un tono seductor.

- Creí que nunca lo preguntarías – le responde Mina siguiéndole el juego.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Taiki se encontraba en una de las terrazas, ya que desistió la búsqueda de sus amigos, puesto que en el interior casi ni se podía estar, y decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire, se encontraba en sus pensamientos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien le llamó la atención…vio como un joven estaba fastidiando a una chica, más que fastidiarla pudo notar que la estaba ¿acosando, sigilosamente se acercó…

- Venga Amy, vas a ver que no te arrepentirás, te hace falta…

- ¡No Andrew! Déjame – dijo de pronto al ver que el chico la tomaba por la cintura y le acercaba más a él – me haces daño…

- Deja de hacerte la estrecha, vienes o…vienes…

Taiki apretó los puños, quien se creía ese tipo para tratar así a esa joven, sintió una débil llama de furia dentro, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hasta ellos con paso decidido.

- Amy aquí estabas¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- ¿quién te crees que eres tú? – preguntó Andrew algo enojado.

- Soy su novio¿Amy te está molestando este tipo? – le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a la chica, quien aún algo extrañada le siguió el juego.

- Amy no tiene ningún novio

- ¿y qué sabrás tú de Amy? – dijo Taiki marchándose con ella, dejando a Andrew algo enojado…bueno algo no muy enojado.

- Gracias…- dijo tímidamente Amy, algo cohibida pues aun el chico le estaba abrazando por los hombros.

- No hay de que – dijo cortésmente Taiki – no soportaba más como te estaba faltando al respeto ese tipo…por cierto me llamo Taiki Kou.

- Yo Amy Mizuno y muchas gracias otra vez – respondió la chica con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios – veo que al igual que yo has venido solo.

- No vine con unos amigos, pero a saber donde estarán…

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S**

Seiya y Rei, bailaban divertidamente en la pista de baile, bueno al menos Rei si, pues Seiya tenía fija la vista en todas partes menos en Rei, buscaba con la mirada a Serena, la cual parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, supuso que se estaría divirtiendo con su "amado Darien", pero algo dentro de él le decía que no todo iba bien.

- ¿En qué piensas? – la preguntó Rei al oído, estremeciendo a Seiya por la cercanía.

- En nada es solo que…no nada – respondió Seiya – deberíamos ir a tomar algo estoy un poco agotado.

- Vaya, que quejita me saliste – dramatizó Rei, quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible junto a Seiya, más por ella que por satisfacer los deseos de Darien de entretenerlo toda la noche.

- Lo siento. Pero he visto a un amigo por allí y me está llamando – dijo de inmediato pues había divisado a Haruka, el cual bailaba con Michiru.

- Oye no puedes dejar así a una señorita como yo, que falta de educación – dijo indignada la pelinegra.

- Mira, con lo señorita que eres no te costará encontrar a quien quiera bailar con tan hermosa jovencita – finalizó Seiya ir donde Haruka y Michiru.

- Esto no se quedará asi Kou...

- ¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando? – preguntó Seiya una vez se acercó a la pareja.

- Bueno… - Haruka fingió que estaba pensando – si tu hermana estuviera conmigo estaría mejor…

- Oye recuerda que antes que tu amigo, soy hermano de Serena, tengo muy claro mis prioridades – sonrió maliciosamente Seiya.

- Haruka, controla un poco tus hormonas… - dijo una indignada Michiru.

- Por cierto Seiya¿Dónde te has dejado a tu hermanita¿No deberías de estar protegiéndola de cuanto hombre se le acercara, en lugar de perder el tiempo en un caso perdido como el mío?

- Se fue con Darien –concluyó Seiya un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo, tendría que tomar cartas serias en el asunto.

- A claro con él que no le conoces de nada si no, en cambio a tu pobre amigo que sabes que está loco por sus huesos ni un mísera oportunidad…los hay malos luego estás tu… - miró a su amigo tristemente y con un fingido puchero.

- ¿Seiya has dicho con Darien? – preguntó Michiru en tono de preocupación.

- Si con ese¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Ojala y me equivoque, pero justo cuando nos separamos al entrar vosotros a la fiesta escuché algo…

Flashback

- Vaya Haruka, al parecer Serena te sigue teniendo el mismo cariño de siempre – le decía Michiru en tono de burla.

- ¿Sabes? Tu como amiga mía deberías de apoyarme y no hundirme más – le reprochó el rubio.

- Por eso mismo como amiga tuya que soy, te hago ver la realidad y en ella, no estás con Serena – momentáneamente el rostro de Michiru se entristeció pero enseguida lo cambió por una tierna sonrisa – anímate segura que la chica de tus sueños está a la vuelta de la esquina¿vamos a tomar algo?

- Ve tú yo te espero ahí – dijo Haruka. Michiru se fue hacia la barra y sirvió dos copas de ponche, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar oír un conversación.

- …Venga Rei a lo tuyo, ve y deja salir tus encantos para distraer a Seiya – escuchó la voz de Darien.

- Sabes perfectamente que esto lo hago por mi y no por ti, además ¿Que sacas tu de todo esto? – Michiru se giró y vio a una chica de cabello negro largo que conversaba discretamente con Darien.

- Como que que saco de todo esto, pues muy simple mi queridísima Rei, conseguiré estar con Serena tu ya sabes… - Michiru vio una expresión llena de deseo en los ojos de Darien.

- Vaya, bueno allá tu, si me permites tengo a un que conquistar – y dicho esto se fue.

- Serena esta noche serás mia…

Fin Flashback

- Michiru dime que eso no es verdad – Seiya no podía analizar lo que le acababa de contar.

- Ojala y fuera solo mi imaginación, pero su expresión dejaba muy claro que sus intenciones no son muy buenas para con Serena…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Michiru? – preguntó Haruka tratando de contener su enfado.

- Pues por que supuse que Seiya al estar con ella, estaría bien no pensaba que la dejaría irse con ese tipo.

- Ese maldito…como se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo me las pagará – Seiya estaba más que furioso.

- Pues Seiya ya no perdamos más el tiempo, hay que buscarla – Haruka estaba casi igual de enfadado que Seiya.

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S**

- ¿Darien en donde estamos? – Serena se sentía algo rara, podía asegurar que estaba volando y su visión estaba empezando a fallar. Ambos se hallaban en el segundo piso, en una de las habitaciones de la casa del joven, el cual cerraba la puerta, mientras una aturdida Serena intentaba permanecer en pie.

- Tranquila preciosa, acá nos lo pasaremos mejor… - Darien empezó a acercarse e ella.

- Pero si Seiya se entera que estoy acá se enfadará… - se limitó a decir Serena pues Darien de un momento a otro poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Shhh no es momento de pensar en Seiya – empezaba a tomarla de la cintura – esta noche es solo para nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces? – si por muy fuera de si que se hallase no podía dejar de notar el extraño comportamiento de Darien.

- Confía en mi – y dicho esto la tiró algo brusco a la cama y el sobre ella, besándole el cuello de manera desesperada.

- No por favor Darien para…

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S**

- ¿La habéis encontrado? – Seiya ya estaba desesperado, tanto él como Haruka y Michiru, buscaron a Darien y Serena por todo el primer piso.

- Yo no y tu michiru – se dirigió Haruka a su amiga.

- No la he visto, pero estáis olvidando algo…

- ¿El que?

- Que estamos en la casa de Darien…

- ¿Y? – Haruka aun no caía en lo que trataba de decirle Michiru, pero Seiya sin perder tiempo buscó las escaleras, corrió a toda prisa encontrándose con un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda.

- ¡Maldición! – apretó los puños - ¿Serena dónde estás? – de pronto escuchó un grito proveniente de una de las puertas que se hallaban al fondo, Seiya paralizado ante aquel grito corrió de prisa, conocía perfectamente aquel timbre de voz - ¡Serena!

**S-s-S-s-S-s-S **

Serena se hallaba en un estado deplorable, sus cabellos revueltos cubrían parte de la almohada sobre la que reposaba su cabeza, su vestido hecho trizas por el forcejeo de impedir que Darien siguiera, lo cual no había conseguido pues se sentía muy débil, simplemente lloraba de impotencia. Darien que en estos momentos se hallaba fuera de sí, embriagado por la inocencia de la rubia, escuchar los sollozos de Serena hacía que siguiera aun más arduamente.

- Darien por favor basta – lloraba Serena, que forcejeaba débilmente, mientras Darien besaba a Serena y acariciaba su cuerpo de una manera descontrolada – No me hagas daño por favor.

- Vamos, se que tu también lo deseas – empezó a quitarle el vestido.

- ¡NO! – gritó Serena. De pronto la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un más que furioso Seiya, quien de inmediato apartó a Darien de Serena para tirarlo al suelo, y le propinó constantes puñetazos en diversas partes de la cara, Darien al ser cogido por sorpresa no pudo defenderse y recibió todos los golpes, dejándolo dolorido.

- Eres un miserable – le dijo antes de que Darien cerrara los ojos – no te quiero ver nunca más cerca de Serena.

- Eso ya lo veremos – suspiró Darien, para caer inconsciente. Seiya cambiando su expresión a una llena de preocupación se volvió hacia la cama, donde se hallaba Serena, al ver su estado hizo que las llamas de la furia crecieran aún más, trató de acercarse poer Serena se alejaba.

- ¡Alejate! – dijo temerosa, creyendo que estaba viendo a Darien – no me toques, no me hagas más daño por favor…- derramó unas cuantas lagrimas sobre sus rodillas.

- Serena pero si soy yo Seiya… - acercándose nuevamente a su hermana.

- ¿Seiya? – Serena quizo verle bien la cara, pero cuando quiso forzar su visión solo consiguió aumentar su dolor - ¡hermano! – dijo finalmente tirándose a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo, tratando de quitar a su hermana todo el miedo que en estos momentos sentía.

- Seiya…el…el…quiso aprovecharse de mi…y yo no pude hacerlo que pare

- Ya tranquila, cálmate, mejor vamos a casa ¿si? – preguntó mientras Serena sentía. De pronto y sin previo aviso Serena calló desplomada sobre la cama - ¡Serena¿Serena que te pasa? – Seiya comprobó su pulso y vio que solo estaba inconsciente, le puso su chaqueta y la sacó de ahí. Ya abajo Haruka y Michiru le esperaban al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pa… - Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el estado de Serena - ¿Qué le ha hecho ese miserable? – su sangre empezó a hervir de ira.

- Por suerte llegué justo a tiempo solo se ha desmayado, al parecer ese cretino le dio algo…

- ¿Y donde esta él? – preguntó Michiru acogiéndose al brazo de Haruka.

- Ese imbécil quedó inconsciente allá arriba.

- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pues me voy de acá¿no ves como está Serena?

- No tonto. Que vas a hacer al respecto.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Pues denunciarlo obviamente, esto no se quedará así, si me disculpáis muchos me voy, disculpadme con Taiki y Yaten, no le digáis nada por favor. Ya se los diré yo mismo.

- Como quieras…

Seiya salió de la fiesta, se sentía culpable, si no hubiera dejado sola a Serena esto no habría pasado, esto nunca se lo perdonaría, por su culpa…si por su culpa le ha pasado esto a su hermana, no quería ni pensar si hubiera llegado demasiado tarde…si él se sentía asi… ¿Cómo se sentiría Serena? La miró y pudo ver en su rostro que le faltaba es brillo que la caracterizaba, no había otra expresión que no fueran temor en su rostro… Con sumo cuidado la colocó en el asiento de copiloto abrochándole el cinturón, durante el trayecto no hacía otra cosa más que culparse una y otra vez, ya cuando llegó a casa, mandó llamar a una mucama para que cambiara a Serena, ésta se sorprendió al ver el estado de la chica, pero Seiya la calmó diciéndole que no era nada grave, cuando entró a su habitación vio a Serena recostada en su cama con el pijama puesto, se acercó a ella acariciándole su cabeza.

- Perdóname… - susurró, Serena al oír esa voz abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo débilmente.

- Shh descanza…ya pasó todo.

- Seiya…

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? Nunca debía de haberte dejado sola…

- No fue tu culpa, ha sido sólo mía por ser tan ingenua – sonrió melancólicamente.

- Descansa – y se puso en pie para marcharse pero…

- No me dejes sola por favor – le tomó Serena del brazo – tengo miedo.

- Tranquila ya nada te pasará – dijo mientras se acostaba a un lado de ella – te lo prometo.

- Yo confío en ti – dijo Serena mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho – se que nunca reharás daño – alzó cu cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla de Seiya, pero por un repentino movimiento este beso fue a dar…en sus labios. Serena sin darse cuenta bajó la cabeza nuevamente y se quedó profundamente dormida.

- ¿Serena?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Hello! n.n si lo se soy mala xD, lo dejé ahí por que mi inspiración…¿Cómo decirlo? u.ú se fue! TToTT que cabrunceta odio cuando me deja en momentos asi . ¿sabeis xq se fue? Por que le espanto el sueño xD contra Morfeo no se pede competir n.ñ asi que pues nada… son las 1:11 am tengo justificación de dejarlo aki jijijiji **

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews los respondería , pero creo que no estoy en mis 5 sentidos como para hacerlo u.u en fin… gracias por su apoyo y espero les haya gustado este capi n.n.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias…un saludo!**

**Michiru-Kou**


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 5**

Sentía como una gran calidez lo envolvía, no sabía la razón, simplemente sentía la necesidad de apegarse más a esa sensación, de repente a su cabeza se le vinieron unas imágenes de lo que sucedió ayer, antes de que ella se quedara dormida¿habrá sido un sueño? Simplemente era imposible que haya sucedido eso, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estaba equivocado, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una melena rubia que descansaba plácidamente en su pecho, un ligero rubor se apoderó de él, recordando lo que sucedió ayer, no podía ser cierto…

Flashback

_- Yo confío en ti – dijo Serena mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho – se que nunca me harás daño – alzó cu cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla de Seiya, pero por un repentino movimiento este beso fue a dar…en sus labios. Serena sin darse cuenta bajó la cabeza nuevamente y se quedó profundamente dormida._

_- ¿Serena?_

Fin Flashback

¿Qué¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso¿Por qué está empezando a sentir tales cosas? No, fue solo un mal movimiento lo que llevó a eso, pero por que se sentía diferente después de aquel beso, sus sentimientos no podían haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana¿O sí, negó para si mismo, no, lo que sentía por su HERMANA no era más que amor fraternal, nuevamente recordó el estado en el que la había encontrado, Darien sobre ella, esto hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de su brazo, la sangre le empezaba a hervir con el solo recuerdo, claro era por lo mucho que quería a su hermana, y le había enfurecido ver lo que ese cretino le había hecho…

Un repentino movimiento por parte de la que se hallaba a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos, bastó ver la mirada melancólica que le dirigió su hermana para ver que recordaba perfectamente lo que le ocurrió ayer, empezó a sollozar silenciosamente, Seiya se sentía impotente de no poder quitar esa carga de Serena, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla, Serena se aferro a Seiya pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros, mientras Seiya le acariciaba el cabello.

- Ya Serena, ya pasó…

- Seiya…me siento mal…y…y…no se que…hacer…

- Tranquila

- No puedo Seiya…no cuando recuerdo lo que me hizo él, me siento sucia…contaminada…y…no pude hacer nada…por evitarlo.

- ¡Escúchame bien! – dijo agarrándola por los hombros – tú no tienes nada de culpa, de lo que ese imbécil te hizo y agradezco haber llegado a tiempo, nunca me hubiera perdonado si hubiera llegado a más, lo que paso ayer fue nada más que mi culpa¿Entiendes?

- Nunca más me dejes sola por favor… - le rogó Serena abrazándolo nuevamente – tengo miedo…

_Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba  
escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba  
Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito  
Que hubiera dado mi vida  
por curarte las heridas_

- Te lo prometo…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Una joven caminaba por las calles de Tokio, eran las doce del día, la parte por la que pasaba era una zona muy concurrida, pero ella siempre con la mirada al frente sin mirar a nadie seguía avanzando, ignorando algunas miradas que le dirigían los hombres, ella tenía en mente solo una cosa…vengarse de Seiya Kou, y como no darle en donde más le duele, su talón de Aquiles, si, todo el mundo lo conocía perfectamente.

Llegó hasta un edificio y subió por el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso, paró en una puerta y tocó dos veces, abriéndole un joven de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente.

- ¿Si? – preguntó cortésmente.

- Buenas tardes¿Puedo pasar? Necesito de sus servicios.

- Pase… - se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio – tome asiento.

- Gracias.

- Bueno usted me dirá…

- Vera, quisiera que…estudie minuciosamente a una familia.

- Especifique – arqueó una ceja el joven.

- En concreto a la familia Tsukino.

- Ya la entiendo, bien quiere que me limite en algo en especial o…

- No lo se usted investigue, tiene que haber algo…ya me entiende

- Esto tomará tiempo…

- Pero tampoco tarde demasiado.

- Bueno mi rapidez depende de su bolsillo.

- Lo se.

- Por cierto antes de que se retire¿A quién debo informar de esto? – preguntó dejando a entender que quería saber su nombre.

- Oh lo siento, Hino, Rei Hino, buenas tardes.

- Hasta pronto srta. Hino...

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

¿Hace cuanto que no se despertaba así? Con esa sensación de inmensa felicidad, ese ánimo nunca antes reflejado en ella, no es que antes hubiera estado triste, no, más bien se sentía especial, eso era…especial¿Debido a qué? Sonrió para sí misma, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta de cinco letras…Yaten.

Ese chico tenía algo, que la hacía sentir distinta o mejor dicho querida…bastó solamente una noche para caer ante sus encantos, se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento, ayer se lo había pasado estupendamente con él, se miró a su espejo mostrando una gran sonrisa…recordaba detalle a detalle como terminó su noche…o tal vez como comenzó su sueño…

Flashback

_Estuvieron bailando por un largo rato, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados como para tomar un merecido descanso._

_- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó alegremente Yaten._

_- Un refresco gracias… - le respondió Mina, regresó a los cinco minutos con dos refrescos, le extendió uno a ella quien lo aceptó, se limitaron a observarse en silencio, al menos entre ellos pues era imposible ignorar el bullicio que los rodeaba. De pronto Mina se fijó en su reloj…las dos con diez minutos, saltó de inmediato, su madre no le había permitido quedarse a dormir en casa de Serena por lo que le dijo que solo hasta las dos y media – Yaten tengo que irme – le dijo al joven en su oído quien se estremeció ante la cercanía, una parte de él le decía que la tomara por la cintura y le besara pero su otra parte le decía que NO, que mantuviera la cordura…haciendo caso omiso a su primera parte se levantó._

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve?_

_- No hace falta de verdad, seguro que tu te querrás quedar un rato más._

_- Si pero si te vas no veo razón alguna para quedarme…- respondió mostrándole una gran sonrisa, mientras Mina pasaba de un leve rubor en sus mejillas a un rojo ardiente._

_- Bu-bueno me agradaría que me acompañaras… - respondió tímidamente._

_- No se hable más – le ofreció su brazo y salieron de la fiesta – claro que antes buscaron a sus amigos para despedirse peor al no encontrarlos se fueron sin más._

_Las calles estaban en silencio, solo de vez en cuando se oía el pasar de un coche, ambos caminaban silenciosamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de vez en cuando uno dirigía la mirada cuando el otro no lo hacía, ambos pensando lo mismo…que bien se siente en su compañía. Hasta que de dios sabe donde unas manos sujetaron fuertemente a Mina, dificultándole la respiración._

_- ¡Ah! – gritó desesperada - ¡Suélteme! _

_- ¡Mina! – saltó Yaten quien vio como un tío de pintas extrañas miraba a Mina con total lujuria - ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!_

_- ¿Que tal hermosa, vayamos a un lugar divertido¿qué dices? – apretó aun mas su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_- ¡Aléjate de ella! – yaten le propinó un buen puñetazo en la nariz, pero antes de que esto pasara el tipo le dio uno a Yaten en la mejilla, dolorido soltó a Mina y como pudo se fue maldiciendo en voz alta a Yaten, quien se acercó a Mina al ver que la joven se abrazaba por la cintura - ¿Estás bien?_

_- S-si – suspiró aun con algo de dolor – pero yo no diría lo mismo de ti mírate… - sin querer tocó su mejilla con su dedo índice._

_- ¡Au! – se quejó Yaten – eso duele._

_- Jijiji gracias, te mereces una recompensa… - dijo finalmente la rubia¡BEEP! Mala respuesta de inmediato ciertas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Yaten, y no precisamente imágenes blancas y angelicales, no, nuevamente el lado pervertido de Yaten quería salir a flote pero bastó una sacudida de cabeza para que se fueran tal y como llegaron…de inmediato, sonrió a la chica y le ofreció su brazo para que siguieran andando._

_- No ha sido nada – pasaron unos cinco minutos y a Mina empezaba a pesarle la cabeza, señal del inmenso sueño que empezaba a tener, Yaten al notar esto no hizo otra cosa más que tomarla delicadamente por la cintura y cargarla, Mina inmediatamente se quedó dormida no sin antes decirle entre bostezo y bostezo donde vivía, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras que Yaten sonreía para sí, no estaba cansado pues la chica era tan frágil y leve como una pluma, se sentía tan bien teniéndola tan cerca, que cuando llegaron a su casa no quiso despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo, levemente la sacudió encontrándose con un par de ojos somnolientos._

_- Hmmm…que pasa… - seguía apoyada en su pecho, no quería moverse._

_- Mina ya hemos llegado a tu casa – le susurró Yaten a su oído, despertando completamente los sentidos de Mina, quien de inmediato se paró y bajó la cabeza avergonzada._

_- Oh…lo…lo siento, debí de ser una carga para ti…yo…_

_- ¿Una carga? Permíteme decirle señorita que usted es lo más frágil que he cogido – le guiñó un ojo haciendo ruborizar un poco más a Mina._

_- Bueno gracias por todo, y siento lo de la mejilla…_

_- No ha sida nada preciosa – se quedó mirando como Mina estaba a punto de entrar a su casa._

_- Yaten… - dijo de pronto dejando la llave en la cerradura con la puerta abierta._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Gracias por todo – le dio un beso en la zona donde le dieron el golpe y sin decir nada más entro en su casa._

_- Gracias a ti – suspiró tocándose la mejilla que en lugar de dolerle le había dejado una sensación de querer más…se sonrojó porque nuevamente regresaron a su mente esos pensamientos, pero nuevamente sacudió la cabeza y se marchó._

Fin Flashback

- ¿Qué me has hecho Yaten? – Era una pregunta que por el momento no tenía respuesta…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

- ¡Seiya! Dejamos a tu cargo a tu hermana¿Y es así como la cuidas? – un padre furioso sin poder contenerse más, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de su hijo - ¡Te dijimos que la cuidaras! – acababan de llegar del viaje de negocios, informados por una preocupada mucama, no se lo pensaron dos veces y cogieron el primer vuelo para regresar con sus hijos, su madre no podía articular palabra alguna sollozaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro en silencio, no podía creer lo que habían intentado hacerle a su pequeña, no sabía que sentimiento era el más fuerte si el odio o su frustración.

- Papá…yo lo siento tengo toda la culpa por no vigilarla mejor…yo… - Seiya sabía que se merecía todo eso y mucho más.

- ¿Qué lo sientes¿Qué lo sientes¡Pero no te das cuenta de que intentaron violar a tu hermana! Y tu no puedes decir otra cosa más que sentirlo…

- Ojala y pudiera retroceder el tiempo y asi evitarlo…

- El ojala no existe esto pasó¿Te imaginas como debe de sentirse tu hermana ahora¡Ponte en su lugar¡Tú no eres mi hijo! – iba a darle otra bofetada, mientras Seiya con la cabeza baja estaba dispuesta a recibirla pero…

- ¡Basta papá! Es suficiente, Seiya no tiene la culpa… - una llorosa Serena se había interpuesto entre su hermano y su padre.

_Ven a mi, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi  
ven a mi  
_

- ¡Claro que tiene la culpa! No te cuidó como debía…

- ¡Tu no tienes idea de cómo me cuida¡Él me cuida incluso mejor que ustedes dos juntos! No tienes derecho a pegarle, si en esto hay un culpable esa soy yo… si papá yo, por tonta, por ingenua, por creer en la gente…él no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan así…

- Hija debes de estar destrozada…

- Eso es solo una parte de cómo me siento mamá…pero se que no me puedo dejar vencer por esto, y por favor no culpen a Seiya de mis errores, el si ha cometido algun error tal vez sea quererme demasiado… - eso último no tuvo ninguna reacción extraña en sus padres, en cambio en Seiya tuvo una reacción diferente, no supo por qué pero aquellas palabras salidas de su hermana, abrían nuevos caminos, nuevas ¿Posibilidades? Notó como su hermana salía corriendo, sabía perfectamente que estaba mla por todo eso, y que simplemente intento demostrar fortaleza ante sus padres como siempre lo había hecho y esta ocasión no sería la excepción…él seguía alli sentado en el sofá esperando a que siguiera la reprimenda de sus padres pero esta no continuó, simplemente observó como se retiraban dejándolo solo, de pronto sintió la necesidad de estar con ella, recordando la promesa que le hizo de no dejarla sola, sabía que era en estos momentos en que necesitaba más a su hermano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue a buscarla, no tardó mucho en encontrarla estaba sentada en los jardines, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras sollozaba en silencio…Serena lloraba de la impotencia, del pensar que lo que sentía no podría quitárselo nunca¿Cómo olvidar ese amor que sentía hacia aquel individuo¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que había hecho por ella¿Cómo y cuándo había llegado a enamorarse de él?

Flashback

_Serena estaba llorando en un parque, acababan de quitarle su muñeca preferida uno niños mayores que ella, ya que ella a sus ocho años era incapaz de defenderse._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó una voz._

_- Hermano, me han quitado mi muñeca y se fueron corriendo… - lloraba aun sentada en el suelo._

_- Bueno lo importante es que no te han hecho nada toma – le dio una pequeña cajita en el que había una bonita pulsera de fantasía – prométeme que dejarás de llorar, y te prometo que te compraré una muñeca nueva._

_- ¡Gracias Seiya! – cogio muy animada la cajita y abrazó a su hermano – eres el mejor._

_- Nada es mucho si consigo hacerte sonreír…_

Fin Flashback

Sonrió melancólicamente recordando aquellos momentos…él siempre había estado a su lado, siempre había hecho todo lo que esté en su mano tan solo por hacerla sonreír.

Flashback

_- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó su hermano viéndola un tanto acongojada._

_- Es que mañana es mi fiesta de promoción y no he podido encontrar pareja de baile, todos los niños me dicen que soy muy fea – a pesar de sus doce años, aun no se daba cuenta de en la bonita niñita en que se había convertido._

_- No te preocupes, esos niños deben de estar ciegos como para no ver a un encanto como tú – levantó su mentón con su mano haciendo que la mire a los ojos – si quieres te llevo yo._

_- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? _

_- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?_

_- ¡Gracias! – Sonrió ampliamente – seré la envidia de todos, por llevar a mi apuesto hermano jejejeje._

_- Así e gusta verte._

Fin Flashback

Desde ese momento, esos ojos azules, no la dejaron nunca más en paz, desde ese día descubrió el afecto que sentía por su hermano, desde ese día empezó su tormento, desde ese día supo que todo…ya no sería como antes.

- No sabes como me destroza verte así – le susurró aquella voz que la estremecía por oírla tan cercana, haciendo que alzara la cabeza, mostrando un hermoso rostro empañado por las lágrimas – desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte…

- Haz hecho más de lo que debías – dijo entre sollozos – y lo peor es que esto no hace más que aumentar una carga más a mis tantas frustraciones…

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa? Algo me dice que tienes algo más…

- Que al parecer no le agrado mucho a dios, y me castiga con un amor prohibido para mi – ya para que ocultarlo más…

_Yo se que tendrás razones para el amor  
pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor  
tienes que probarme no te vallas  
porque estoy lleno de besos  
y quiero curarte el alma_

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – no sabía la razón de pronto empezó a sentir una inmensa esperanza… - aún después de esto lo sigues amando?

- No Seiya nunca quise a Darien, simplemente intenté quererlo para olvidarme de ese amor que se que nunca podría ser…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes un amor prohibido? En este mundo todo es posible – no sabía si esas palabras iban para ella o más para él.

- No lo creo…no está bien visto que te enamores de tu propio hermano… ¿O sí? – por fin miraba a Seiya a los ojos…Seiya se habia quedado estático al oír la confesión de su hermana – tú Seiya, el tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte todo lo que sentía…porque sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía era incorrecto, es indebido, y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que hasta hoy día me sigues atormentando…

¿Culpable? Por que de pronto sentía aquella culpabilidad… ¿No era eso acaso lo que ha deseado oír¿Qué su hermana sentía el mismo sentimiento que él hacia ella? Sentía un enorme peso al saber que él era el culpable del tormento de su hermana¡Hermana! Es su Hermana, no esto no tenía ningún sentido, pero ¿Cómo negar aquel afecto que sentía él hacia ella? Y más aún después de aquel contacto que tuvo al probar sus labios por un instante, instante en el cual todo parecía estar en su sitio.

_Ven a mi, te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios ven a mi  
te buscaré  
y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó  
ven a mi  
_

- No sabía que decir, pero si sabía que hacer, sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a esa pequeña, que sin quererlo le había robado su corazón, sintió como ella no quería hacer otra cosa más que tenerlo cerca, aferrándose a él, no quería terminar ese hermoso sueño según ella, en ese abrazo quedó demostrado las palabras de Serena, sintiendo su temor, su preocupación, pero más que nada su dolor, dolor que había provocado él al ser quien es…si por que si todo fuera distinto, tendrían plena libertad para amarse…para quererse…sin embargo Serena tenía razón, el parecer dios no les tenía mucho aprecio, pues los castigó de la peor manera, pero ¿Eso impediría que ellos siguieran frenando sus emociones? Tal vez si…o quizás ya no…

- Seiya perdóname… - susurró Serena desde el pecho de él.

- ¿Perdonarte¿Por qué?

- Por haberme fijado en ti, porque se que tu no sientes más que un amor fraternal por mí…yo…

- No digas nada más por favor…no tienes por qué arrepentirte de lo que sientes…¿Sabes por qué? Porque al parecer a mi también me ha castigado dios al impedir que te ame…no te imaginas lo que siento por ti pequeña…

- Seiya… - Seiya bajó la mirada hasta ella solo para sentir aquel contacto, aquel magnífico roce entre sus labios, sintiendo nuevamente que todo es como debe ser - ¿Ahora que pasará?

- No lo se princesa no lo se… - dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte temiendo que aquello fuera tan solo un sueño – solo estoy seguro de algo y es que no permitiré que te hagan mas daño…

- No quiero que me alejen de ti Seiya… - tembló ligeramente ante la sola idea de estar sin el – no se que haría si no estás conmigo…

- Créeme no permitiré que te aparten de mi…

Desde aquel momento en que sus almas se encontraron, sabían muy bien lo que estaban comenzando, la intensa lucha a la que se enfrentarían y todo por algo que ellos no habían planeado, pero que el injusto destino se encargó de planearlo, un amor que ellos no tenían culpa de sentir, sabían perfectamente que ya nada serían igual…solo era el comienzo de algo que no estaban muy seguros de cuales serían los resultados, solo importaba el hecho de que por fin estaban juntos…¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar aquella felicidad?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

¡**Hola! Bien antes que nada les presento mis disculpas... u.u y eso que debería haber actualizado otros fics en lugar de este, pero que le voy a decir a mi inspiracion si ella quería continuar con este? xD bien, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo... O.O ¡No me lo puedo creer! Serena quiere a su hermano... esto es increible...¡Eso no estaba en el guión! xD, aiix... ¿Sabeís? que son las 10:40 am...y es martes...¿Que leñe hago yo en casa yn lugar de estar en el instituto haciendo el tonto? Ni yo misma lo se ù.ú en fin...ya que estoy en casita n.n pues quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron...**

**Black Lady: **jeje me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja Serena/Seiya, entre tu y yo...Seiya me encanta! >. pero no se lo digas a nadie eh! jeje bueno me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero y te guste también este capítulo.

**Umi Kou**: pues aca tienes la continuación, y lo de ese día me acoste tarde pues porque simplemente mis dedos se negaban a abandonar la hostoria jeje, estoy estupendamente (con la regla TT.TT) pero estoy bien n.ñ gracias por tu apoyo y espero que actualices tus historias que me gustan tanto.

**vicky kou**¡Hay! a ti que decirte? que no sabes cuanto em alegro por que te guste mi historia, la verdad no estaba muy segura de publicarla, pero algo me decía que lo hiciera, para ser más precisas ese algo era mi mente...en fin, gracias por dejar tu comentario y desea que este capitulo también hay sido de tu agrado.

**marinlucero chiba**: Hola¿Hace falta que responda a tu teoría? creo que con este capítulo te lo dejo todo claro ¿cierto? bueno ahora la pregunta es...¿Como lo continuare? u.u tranquila! que se como seguirlo.. a veces la imaginación juega sucio conmigo xD...

**Leah-Riddle**: estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia, y gracias por tu comentario, espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya que entre examenes, el que no haga nada y los fics, se me acaba el tiempo jejeje ...

**Bueno ahora si que me voy, que solo me libré de unas carreras y tengo que aguantar dos horas de una obra de teatro en ingles TT.TT haber si aguanto, gracias una vez mas y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo...n.n**

**_Michiru Kou  
_**


	6. Muy dentro de mi

**Capítulo 6**

Entró a la cafetería como todos los días, antes de entrar al instituto, pidió lo mismo de todos los días, se sentó en el mismo lugar de todas las mañanas…pero sus pensamientos no eran los de siempre… ¿El motivo? Cierto joven de cabellos largos, sí, desde que le había salvado de ese sujeto, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero ya eso fue hace dos días, y no ha vuelto a saber nada de él.

Notó como un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al pensar en aquel individuo…movió la cabeza hacia los lados¿Quién podría interesarse en ella, seguramente ese chico la ayudó por lástima…tenía la mirada perdida por lo que, no se percató de quien acababa de entrar, aquel joven al verla sonrió y se acercó silenciosamente, tomando asiento frente a la joven, la cual no notó su presencia en ningún momento.

_Solo quiero que vuelvas a mí_

_para otra vez poder sentir_

_lo que es amor, estaba muerto de dolor_

_sin ti mi vida ha sido gris_

_y no hay nada que me haga más feliz_

_que escuchar tu voz, oh, junto a mí_

-¿Sabes? se me olvidó pedirte tu teléfono.

-¿Q…qué…haces a…acá? – la sorpresa fue tal que casi salta de su asiento.

-Siento haberte asustado – sonrió el chico – pero te vi tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte…bueno¿Me harías el favor de darme tu número? Ya que por ello no he podido contactarme contigo…

-¿Mi número? – o esto era un sueño, o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Sí tu número… - Amy lentamente se lo copió en una de las servilletas y se lo entregó

– gracias.

-De nada, bueno se me hace tarde, y no quiero llegar con retraso al instituto – empezaba a ponerse de pie, pero la mano del joven se lo impidió poniéndola sobre la de la joven, quien se ruborizó más que antes.

-Si quieres te llevo, tengo el auto aparcado fuera – esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa la derretía.

-Me encantaría – sonrió delicadamente.

-Y dime Amy, ese chico el de la fiesta… ¿Por qué te estaba molestando? – preguntó Taiki mientras arrancaba el auto, vio como la mirada de la chica pasaba a una melancólica.

-Porque soy una cobarde al no hacerle frente… ¿Te digo algo? Mi vida no es del todo…llevadera que digamos – no sabía por que le estaba contando todo eso a un chico del cual no sabía prácticamente nada – todo el mundo me toma por la chica más lista de la clase, sólo se acercan a mí para ayudarles¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo amigos? Pero ya estoy acostumbrada…así es mi vida y así seguirá siendo…

-Pues me temo que no señorita, a partir de ahora tendrá un nuevo amigo – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – aunque no me lo permitas…

-Gracias… - al llegar a la entrada de su instituto, notó como todos la miraban, y entre la multitud pudo ver a Andrew con una sonrisa perversa…mala señal – muchas gracias por traerme.

-El placer ha sido mío – el chico se quedó un rato dentro del auto ya que lo que veía no le daba buena espina.

_Hoy contigo sé lo que es vivir_

_sin tu amor yo no quiero seguir_

_ya no tengo miedo a amar_

_esta vez no tengo miedo a amar_

-¡Amy¿Es verdad lo que nos ha contado Furuhata¿Es verdad que tienes novio? – todas las chicas la acorralaron - genial…pensó la chica otra vergüenza mas que añadir a su alta lista, estaba a punto decir algo cuando…

-Es verdad, Amy tiene novio y el afortunado soy yo… - la chica parpadeó dos veces, al ver que Taiki salía del auto, y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura, sobra decir que Amy estaba más que roja.

-Taiki no tienes por qué hacerlo – le murmuró cerca del oído.

-¿Quien dice que lo hago por obligación? – le guiñó el ojo. Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían¿Amy? La niña que no sirve para otra cosa que no sea estudiar… ¿Tenía novio?

-Taiki déjalo no se lo van a creer – insistió la joven, pareciendo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No? Pues yo haré que se haga convincente – y sin siquiera dejarla que replicara la besó, una vez mas el chico tomó desprevenida a Amy. Quien al soltarla y despedirse la dejó con los ojos en órbitas… ¿Qué día tan raro era este? Entró a clases, siendo observada por las chicas, quienes murmuraban como siempre de ella, solo que esta vez la actitud era diferente…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

_-¡Serena Tsukino! Este es el octavo mensaje que te dejo en dos días¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? No me recibes en tu casa, no coges mis llamadas¿Te hice algo? Pues si es así te pido perdón, pero quiero saber que te pasa…esta tarde iré a verte y más te vale estar dispuesta…que si no…_

-¿No crees qué deberías decírselo? Es tu amiga y está preocupada por ti… - empezó Seiya apagando el contestador – Haruka y Michiru también quieren verte, están preocupados por ti… - la chica no hacía mas que mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas - ¡Serena¡No puedes seguir así!

_Oh, que bello es amarte así_

_que suerte es tenerte a ti_

_escuchar tu voz, oh, junto a mi_

-¿Por qué Seiya? – Dijo después de mucho tiempo en silencio - ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas? – Inconscientemente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿Por qué no puede ser de otra manera?

-Ojala pudiera responder a esas preguntas pequeña…o mas aun si estuviera en mi mano lo cambiaría todo… - se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero esta retrocedió…

-No Seiya…por favor…no podemos continuar con esto…no está bien – le dolía, se maldecía una y mil veces por habérselo dicho… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se lo confesó todo¿Qué conseguiría con ello¿Acaso al decírselo lo cambiaría todo? – déjame sola te lo suplico…

-Pero Serena¿Que te pasa? – No, lo que le estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto – sabes que no puedo seguir ignorando lo que siento por ti.

-¿Y tú crees que yo si? Seiya, no podemos seguir así…sabes que esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte…además ¿Crees que nuestros padres lo aceptarían gustosamente? – Sonrió de manera triste – por favor sal de aquí…

-Se que esto no debería ser pero… ¿Puedes tu mandar a tu corazón? – pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Pero…esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte…- todo por el destino que se encaprichó en hacerles sufrir.

-Está bien Serena…pero quiero que sepas que te amo…y que yo no dominaré mis sentimientos…ya lo hice por mucho tiempo…pero ya no… - sin decir más se fue de su habitación.

-Lo siento mucho……hermano……de veras que lo siento - dos últimas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

-No sabe las cosas que he podido encontrar… - el hombre le pasaba un sobre a una chica.

-Bien para empezar no está mal – empezando a abrir y ver el contenido del sobre – tenga.

-Gracias, sabe yo que usted no usaría de inmediato esa información…es solo un consejo…ya que algo me dice hay mucho más de lo que parece…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No nada…intuición profesional…eso es todo – pudo percibir un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Le rogaría que se explicara mejor y si no tiene nada más que decirme, con su permiso me retiro… - sin esperar respuesta alguna se puso en pie y se fue.

-hasta la próxima…_srta. Hino_

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Sea como sea…la haría suya, dio una última cala a su "cigarro" y lo tiró por su ventana. Sus padres no regresarían hasta mañana, le quedaba el día de hoy para arreglar toda la casa. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, nuevamente recordó lo sucedido hace dos días.

Maldito Seiya…esto no se quedaría así, por su culpa no pudo hacer su cometido, pero eso no le impediría realizar sus propósitos, escuchó como tocaban el timbre insistentemente.

Algo enfadado se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero su enojo se esfumó al ver quienes estaban fuera.

-¿Darien Chiba? – preguntíó uno de los tipos con voz seria.

-Si.

-Acompáñenos por favor – ordenó el otro. Esto no lo había previsto, resignado bajó la cabeza y les siguió, algo tendría que hacer…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Todos estaban en la sala de la enorme mansión, ninguno decía nada. Mina no apartaba la mirada de las escaleras, mientras que Michiru trataba de controlar a un impaciente Haruka, que estaba sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de Serena; Mina, al enterarse de lo sucedido se quedó en blanco…no podían creer que ese cretino haya intentado abusar de esa niña…trataron de ponerse en su lugar…no debía de estar pasándolo muy bien que digamos…

-¿Cómo está ella? – Pudo notar una tristeza infinita en sus ojos, cosa que no daba buena señal - ¡Habla!

-Haruka cálmate… - dijo suavemente Michiru.

-Serena… - dijo Mina con un hilo de voz. Todos giraron a las escaleras y ahí estaba aquella jovencita, la que antes poseía una sonrisa inigualable, ahora totalmente apagada. Trató de sonreír, pero sin mucho éxito. Haruka inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla, Serena no puso resistencia alguna pues ya nada le importaba…nada…

_Todo el tiempo que estuviste aqui y nunca te vi_

_y la luz de amor brillaba ardiendo en tu mirar_

_que ciego fui-nunca te vi_

_y hoy te siento_

_muy dentro de mi_

-Serena… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó preocupada Michiru. La chica que seguía abrazada a Haruka sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Pudo haber sido peor… - dijo entrecortadamente – gracias a Seiya… - no se atrevió a mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía no podría controlar sus instintos…todos pudieron notar que algo había pasado entre ellos dos…pero sus suposiciones estaban muy lejos de la cruel realidad.

Serena se separó de Haruka y se fue con Mina a hablar en otro lugar.

-No tiene buen aspecto… - dijo Michiru – ni tú tampoco Seiya – centrando en él su irada.

-Que esperabas Michiru, con lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, es obvio que esté así…

-Por no mencionar que algo les pasa a ambos… - la chica estaba estudiando la expresión de su amigo.

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

A insistencia de Mina, llevó a Serena a una cafetería, se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber. Mina podía notar perfectamente que a su amiga le pasaba algo más…algo que la perturbaba.

-Serena… ¿Piensas contarme que te pasa? – ya no aguantaba más la angustia de ver a su amiga así…le era insoportable.

-Ya lo sabes Mina…

-No, no lo se…y no me digas que es por lo de… - cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños de solo recordar lo que ese desgraciado intentó hacerle a su amiga - …ese desgraciado intentó hacerte, durante el tiempo que te conozco se perfectamente cuando te pasa algo…y más aún si intenta engañarme… - la chica sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Mina…a ti no puedo mentirte…pero tampoco puedo decirte nada… - la joven trataba de contenerse, pues de un momento a otro sabía que rompería a llorar – entiéndeme…

-No sabes cuanto me duele oírte decir eso… - ahora la que quería llorar era Mina – no te entiendo, tú siempre me haz apoyado en todo, me brindaste de tu amistad cuando ingresé al instituto, y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy…pero me duele que no me tengas confianza Serena…creía…que éramos amigas…

-Aún lo somos Mina…

-Pero, se supone que las amigas están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas…quiero saber tu dolor, pero si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte…

-Nadie puede ayudarme…lo que me sucede es algo que nunca debió pasarme – no dijo nada más, Mina intentó hablar más pero la chica se resistía a decir cosa alguna. Se fueron, para sentarse en uno de los bancos de un parque, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas¿Por qué no quieres compartir tus penas conmigo?

-No puedo Mina, nunca debía haber dicho eso… - se agarraba insistentemente las rodillas, como tratando de controlar su angustia.

-¡No tuvo que pasar el qué! – preguntó Mina un poco alterada, Serena no pudo más y dejó escapar un leve llanto, abrazó a su amiga, aferrándose a ella. Mina, simplemente le correspondió al abrazo.

-Mina…yo…yo…amo a…a…Seiya… - dijo entre sollozos.

_Esa llama de amor sólo la enciendes tú_

_como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul_

_Que ciego fui-nunca te ví_

_y hoy te siento_

_muy dentro de mí_

Mina al principio creyó haber oído mal, mientras analizaba la frase que le acababa de decir su amiga ella… ¿Quería a Seiya? Quiso entender que lo amaba, pero amor de hermanos que es lo que son.

-Claro porque es tu hermano… ¿Eso que tiene de malo? – Serena negaba con la cabeza, desde el pecho de su amiga.

-No Mina…no es esa clase de amor… - una intensa opresión era lo que sentía en el pecho…pero que conforme se lo contaba todo a su amiga disminuía poco a poco.

-Eso quiere decir que tú… - el resto de las palabras se las llevó el viento. Mina trataba de entender lo que se le había sido confesado…su amiga…su mejor amiga… ¿Estaba enamorada de su hermano? Quiso ponerse en su lugar, intentó estar en el lugar de ella… ¿Cómo se sentiría?

-Y…y… ¿él lo sabe Serena? – no sabía por qué pero la actitud de Seiya le decía que sí…sintió como su amiga asentía¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sin duda tenía que hacer algo, sonrió tranquilamente y se separó de su amiga… - ¿Es por eso que estás triste por que Seiya no te corresponde?

-No Mina…él…siente lo mismo que yo…pero… ¡es que no lo ves! – apretó aun más sus puños - ¡esto no está bien!...yo no debería sentir esto… ¡él es mi hermano!

-Si Serena tienes razón…lo que sientes no es lo más apropiado… pero… ¿Y qué¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Pero…

-No nada de peros…lo que sientes lo sientes y punto¿Si no hay nada para remediarlo que mas da? Tú no tienes la culpa de amarle… él no tiene la culpa de amarte…Yo no veo el problema Serena, déjate llevar por lo que sientes…

-Y que hay de lo que piensen los demás…

-¿Los demás? A la Serena que yo conozco no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen los demás…es tu vida, a los demás que les importa lo que hagas… - sentía tal coraje que no pudo soportar más – Lo importante es lo que tu pienses… ¡Que si te sientes bien con él! … ¡Qué más de si todo el mundo se pone en contra tuya¡Que mas da si por lo menos estarás con la persona que amas! Que más de eso Serena… - ella también lloraba con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Y tú que piensas Mina? – las palabras que su amiga decía sin quererlo estaban aliviando su tormento…

-¿Qué pienso yo? Eso no tiene importancia Serena…aca lo que importa es lo que piensas tú…solo te digo una cosa – la miró seriamente con el rostro empañado – que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré, porque sabré que será para tu felicidad…tu ya me ayudaste una vez al darme tu amistad, ahora yo te doy mi apoyo para que seas feliz Serena…

-Gracias Mina – la chica la abrazó intensamente – gracias…

-Gracias a ti Serena por ser mí amiga…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Haruka y Michiru se hallaban en el auto de él, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella? – Preguntaba Haruka una y otra vez, mientras sin darse cuenta hería poco a poco otra alma – ella es tan bella, tan inocente…tan…

-Haruka por favor ya para… - dijo lentamente Michiru.

_Y pensar que hoy vives en mí_

_no sabía que podía existir_

_este amor entre los dos_

_hay tanto amor entre tú y yo_

-Pero es que Michiru no entiendes… ¡Estuvieron a punto de violar a esa niña!

-¿No ves que me haces daño? – aquella chica, siempre tan elegante, siempre tan firme, se hallaba ahora derramando silenciosas lágrimas - ¿No puedes dejar de hablar por un segundo de ella?

-Pero Michiru…

-Me duele… - se tocó la chica el pecho - ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre hablas de ella, siempre te preocupas por ella¿No puedes pensar alguna vez en mí¿En como me siento cada vez que la nombras¿Cada vez que te refieres a ella?

-Yo… - el chico estaba desconcertado.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que la nombras…me destruyes poco a poco… Haruka por favor ya basta… - el chico por instinto la abrazó, acto que sorprendió a la joven pero se desahogó en su pecho.

-Lo siento Michiru…

-Te amo Haruka…te amo, y me destrozas cada vez que la nombras…

-Perdóname Michiru – Haruka no supo por qué… pero levantó el rostro de la chica y lentamente la besó. Fue un beso que poco a poco iba quitando todo ese dolor a Michiru, sustituyéndolo por una inmensa alegría, sentir esos labios sobre los de ella era un gozo inimaginable, transmitían unas sensaciones indescriptibles. Si esto era un sueño Michiru no quería despertar – perdóname princesa… - susurró Haruka al oído de ella, estremeciéndola ligeramente - he sido un tonto – decía mientras la estrechaba delicadamente contra él…

-Dime que no estoy soñando Haruka… - dijo la joven con un hilo de voz…

-No es un sueño Michiru… - dijo mientras la acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo Haruka – dijo Michiru antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños, en brazos de la persona que ama…

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes… - susurró besándole tiernamente la mejilla.

_Tus palabras me llenan a mí_

_me motivan y me hacen sentir.. libre_

_Todo el tiempo que estuviste aqui y nunca te vi_

_y la luz de amor brillaba ardiendo en tu mirar_

_que ciego fui-nunca te vi_

_y hoy te siento_

_muy dentro de mi_

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Eran más de las siete de la noche, y Seiya caminaba por el frío viento que corría, agitando sus cabellos. No sabía como se sentía…pero de lo que si sabía era de que le faltaba algo…y ese algo tenía nombre…

¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así, hiciera lo que hiciera nada cambiaría el hecho de que amaba a Serena, sonrió tristemente al recordar cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos, en ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo…pero aquella felicidad le duró poco…aunque doliera reconocerlo ella tenía razón… ¿Qué ganarían enfrentándose a los demás? No conseguirían otra cosa que no fuera dolor y sufrimiento…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de una chica, que le tomó de improviso por el brazo.

_Esa llama de amor sólo la enciendes tú_

_como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul_

_Que ciego fui-nunca te ví_

_y hoy te siento_

_muy dentro de mí_

-¿Qué quieres Ray? – dijo sin siquiera mirarla, mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

-Vaya modales de hablarle a una chica como yo…yo que tú me moderaría.

-No estoy para tus juegos así que déjame en paz… - se soltó de ellay y empezó a andar.

-Tengo algo que tal vez pueda interesarte…mas bien algo que puedo utilizar a mi provecho…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sabes que dicen el contenido de estos papeles? – dijo la chica enseñándole un sobre.

-¿Si lo supiera crees que me tomaría la molestia de preguntártelo? – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple Seiya…quiero que salgas conmigo…

-¿Por qué tendría yo que hacer eso?

-No me dejaste terminar…quiero que salgas conmigo…de lo contrario me encargaré hacerle llegar a tu adorada 'hermanita' estos papeles…

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte? – Ray le pasó el sobre. Seiya al leerlos sentía que se quedaba en blanco cada vez más…

-Solo son una copia así que no importa si te deshaces de ellos…

-Pero…

-¿Cómo se sentiría Serena si se enterase de que su adorado Seiya no es su hermano verdadero?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Ritsu Sohma¡Lo siento¡lo siento pido perdón a todo el mundo!... ¡lo sientoooooooooooo!**

**Kou Michiru¡Ritsu cállate! (dandole en las costillas con mi dedo índice)**

**Mikou tenouh. ¡Hey vosotros dos… ¿Qué hacéis en MI hisoria? Ò.Ó **

**Kou Michiru: ¬ ¬ encima que te calmo al loco este me gritas! Recuerda tu sitio chikita… recuerda desde que computadora estás subiendo este capitulo…**

**Mikou Tenouh: T.T eres mala… yo no tengo la culpa que mi teclado no vaya… (tirada en el suelo) Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Ritsu Sohma: lo siento…**

**Kou Michiru: ¬ ¬ …. ¿Qué hace este pavo acá?**

**Mikou tenouh¡Pavo¿Dónde donde? (buscando ave con plumas)**

**Kou Michiru: u.u …¡quieres darte prisa y kitarte de mi computadora! Q kiero jugar al trivial!**

**Mikou Tenouh: vale T.T …esto.. hola? n.ñ… si pensaréis que no soy una chica de palabra…**

**Kou Michiru: ¬ ¬ es q no lo es…**

**Mikou Tenouh: …pero más vale tarde que mal acompañado no? **

**Kou Michiru: tonta! (dando en la cabeza)**

**Mikou Tenouh: oye eso duele! Bueno quería disculparme pero.. la culpa la tuvo Ritsu! (señalando cuerpo inerte)**

**Kou Michiru: eso culpa a los demás…**

**Mikou Tenouh: ya no pienso dejarte reviews en tu historia **

**Kou Michiru: agrade tu los tuyos ahora que tengo sueño! ò.ó **

**Mikou Tenouh: es verdad XD**

**Black Lady**¿A la voz de ya? Pues yaaa aquí esta T.T no te enfades si? Bueno al menos he actualizado eso es lo importante no? XD Espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo y espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**eLiz**: Bien me alegra que te haya gustado!tienes razónmugre de Darien! XD Si Sm fuera mio.. a saber que cosas le hubiera hecxho a ese...¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Espero tu opinión y gracias por tu review.

**Umi Kou**¡Hola! Bien si se confesaron su amor, pero en este capitulo creo que fui yo la mala al separarlos D ….pero como bien dices algo haré para q sean felices jijijji bueno gracias por tu comentario.

**Amyzuno**: Si tienes toda la razón… Seiya es divino…es tierno…es hermoso… es UNICO… ¡Kyaaaaaa! Pierdo el control con solo hablar de él espero me entiendas…ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y si no también me lo dices XD.

**ANA KOU**: Bueno creo que al leer este capitulo te haars una idea sobre el camino de la historia no? Ojala y no te haya decepcionado este capitulo. Me alegra que te guste la trama.

**Llama de Hielo**: No sabes cuanto me alegra el saber que esta historia sea de tu gusto n.n , y me alegra aún mas que te guste el lindo de Seiya o … ¿A quien no le puede gustar ese chico tan dulce? Espero q me dejes tu opinión sobre este capitulo.

**SeiyaUsagi4ever**: Bueno prontito prontio.. creo que no fue, pero espero que leas este capitulo je, bueno siento no haber puesto en el algo de Minako y Yaten, pero te aseguro que el siguiente si lo pondre.

**Kou-Michiru**: ¬ ¬ a ti te lo digo todo en una guerra de almohadas q acontecerá en cuanto acabe esto… yo que tu voy haciendo mis últimas oraciones (Kou Michiru sacando lengua a lo lejos) ¡Pava! ò.ó

**Serenabombon**: Bien aquí esta el capitulo prometido, aunque algo tarde XD lo siento T.T, ojala y me digas lo que opinas sobre este chap, y bueno espero poder leer pronto alguna hisoria tuya, ya que además de escribir creo que me gusta mas leer n.n.

**Bueno eso es todo x ( a lo lejos se ve a Kou Michiru amarrada a una silla y amordasada) esto… n.ñU eso no me lo tengáis en cuenta, son cosas entre nosotras jijiji… bueno espero sus comentarios y kejas y todo lo demás!**

**Ja nee (inmovilizando a Ritsu nuevamente ¬ ¬)**


	7. Dulce locura

**Capítulo 7**

Aquella pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, aquella pregunta hizo que recordara algo que tenía oculto en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, aquella frase provocó que se abrieran nuevas puertas para ellos…la duda era… ¿cuál de todas ellas abrir?

Su sorpresa era tal que olvidó completamente que era observado por un par de ojos violetas, los cuales rebosaban en orgullo por su cometido, orgullo que desapareció poco a poco, al ver la sonrisa formada en los labios del chico.

-No sabes como te agradezco ésta información Ray… - dijo antes de darle la espalda para retomar su camino. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? El frío viento que recorría las calles no fue obstáculo alguno para que se perdiera en sus memorias…simplemente el sólo recordar hizo que una triste sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios…

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos_

_De la historia más bonita _

_Que en la vida escuche. _

Flashback

_Una expresión de curiosidad era todo lo que podía verse en su pequeño rostro, desde la ventana del asiento de atrás, un niño de apenas cuatro años, miraba el caer de los pequeños copos de nieve. Mientras veía como el panorama se movía a cierta rapidez, podía apreciar las líneas que eran plasmadas en el suelo, que se encontraba cubierto por un manto blanco. Nunca se cansaría de adorar ese color._

_- Seiya haz el favor de sentarte bien – le dijo su padre severamente._

_- Pero papá…hay nieve… ¿Podríamos salir a jugar un rato? – Un par de zafiros lo contemplaban con extrema súplica._

_- No creo que sea malo cariño – dijo apaciblemente una elegante mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado del niño._

_- Tenemos prisa, en estos momentos…te prometo que este fin de semana iremos a esquiar. ¿De acuerdo? – el niño asintió entusiastamente, mientras el hombre retomaba su lectura._

_De pronto, un fuerte frenazo, por parte del chofer les sacudió violentamente tanto a él, como a los del asienta de atrás - ¡Pero que haces animal?_

_- Lo siento señor, pero una mujer se me cruzó de improviso y… - el chofer reaccionando salió del auto, y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado. _

_Vendo el guión de la película más triste _

_y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver  
Lo único que atrajo la atención de Seiya, fue oír un agudo llanto. Quien sin prestar atención a los órdenes de su padre salió del auto, para contemplar horrorizado, como en aquella blanca superficie era teñida por un intenso color carmín. Pero aún así seguía escuchando aquel triste sollozo. _

_No era más que una joven de apenas dieciocho años, pensó tristemente el conductor._

_- Jovencito Seiya no se acerque – dijo alarmado al ver las intenciones del niño._

_- Pero, alguien llora – dijo sin más. ¿Es que nadie podía oír aquel leve llanto? De pronto, algo se movió en el suelo, y contemplaron como una niña que apenas y sabía gatear, salía de donde estaba cobijada. Lo poco que sabía la pequeña, lo demostraba al sentarse y ponerse a jugar con la nieve. Oyendo al instante su risa. Era una niña de no más de un año, pensó Seiya al verla. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la madre, hizo saltar a su hijo. La señora corrió a refugiar a la pequeña en sus brazos, su instinto maternal no podía permitir que aquel frío la penetrara…_

Fin del Flash back

_Vendo los acordes,_

_La brillante melodía _

_Y la letra que en la vida compondré_

El resto se le hacía algo confuso. Recuerda que llegó la policía, una ambulancia. Lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada por aquella joven. Lo único que recuerda fue ver a la pequeña en el auto de su padre al retomar el camino a casa. No entendió todo muy bien en aquel momento, pero ahora si, sus padres se sentían culpables por el accidente, por lo que decidieron hacerse cargo de aquella pequeña.

Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se transformo en uno de amor. Esa niña supo ganarse su cariño y confianza…sonrió al ver en lo que se había convertido ahora, en una hermosa flor en su máximo esplendor…

_Vendo hasta el cartel_

_Donde se anuncia el estreno _

_Del momento que en la vida viviré_

_Entiendo que te fueras,_

_y ahora pago mi condena pero_

_  
no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Flash back

_Una niña rubia, con un par de pequeñas coletillas, corría, con su osito de peluche en manos, en busca de protección. Esas pesadillas nunca la dejarían en paz. Saltando, brincando, consiguió abrir la puerta, a pesar de estar a oscuras, sabía perfectamente la dirección que debía seguir. Al llegar a su destino, jaló suavemente las sábanas en forma de súplica._

_- Seiya… - un bajo ronquido tuvo por respuesta – Seiya – insistió más._

_- No a clases no…. – dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_- Seiya…el monstruo otra vez, despierta por favor… - era muy susceptible, y eso lo sabían todos en aquella mansión – Seiya… - lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse. Pero que el ocupante de aquella cama, despertó para impedir su liberación._

_- ¿Bombón? – Si, se había negado rotundamente a llamarle por su nombre, este le gustaba más, y la pequeña se había acostumbrado a oírlo de su boca - ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- El monstruo…está en mi cuarto, y me da miedo… - se frotaba los ojos insistentemente, para secar alguna que otra lágrima prosiguiera con su recorrido._

_- Tranquila, él nunca entra acá – o eso era lo que le habían dicho sus padres._

_- No quiero dormir sola… - él comprendiéndolo se hizo a un lado, tomando la mano de la pequeña, para ayudarla a subir, y poder velar sus sueños. Bien sus historias no eran tan buenas como las de sus padres, pero al parecer a su bombón, parecían agradarles, al cabo de un rato cerró sus ojos, señal, de que el sueño le había ganado la partida._

Fin Flash back

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda,_

_La noche que sueña y se burla_

_  
te intento abrazar y te esfumas_

Después de haberle dicho todo eso se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. No sabía que le preocupaba más, si el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de su hermano, o la reacción de sus padres. Ella había hecho lo correcto. ¿O no? Bien o mal, hizo lo que en ese momento hubiese hecho ella, demostrarle su amistad incondicional.

Pero en fin, en esta vida hay cosas que no se pueden prevenir. ¿Una de ellas? Encontrar el amor, donde menos lo esperas, curiosamente cierto chico se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola y a estas horas? – Y curiosamente, se había materializado delante de ella. Bueno, eso pensó al principio.

- ¿Ya…Yaten? – Sorpresa, confusión, felicidad, no sabía con certeza que sentimiento era el más fuerte. Pero se limitó a sonreír.

- Si – se tomó por la barbilla – creo que ese es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres.

- Que gracioso…

- Y bien… ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Ah… - bajó un poco la cabeza – solo…estaba…hmm…pensando…

- ¿A las 9 de la noche, en una calle desierta y con este frío? Curiosa manera de tratar de pensar.

- Bien, Serena se acaba de ir a casa, y supongo que se me fue el tiempo… - sonrió algo acongojada al recordar a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

- Bueno, ella es fuerte, no creo que haya por que preocuparse…tienes mejores problemas en los que pensar….

- Me alegra… - perdió la vista en el suelo - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Oh… ¡No! – respondió algo avergonzada. Su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa – quiero decir, tendrás otras cosas que hacer, y no quiero importunar. Tranquilo se cuidarme sola.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con cierto dejo irónico. Recordando lo de hace tres noches – Pues lo siento, pero mi escala de valores no me permite dejar a una jovencita como usted sola a estas horas, y por estos lugares.

- Eres un testarudo… - Yaten, sonrió. Se puso en pie, y sin pedir permiso, tomó una de las manos de la chica arrastrándola hasta su auto.

_Vendo una cámara gastada _

_Que captaba la mirada _

_Que en la vida grabare_

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Si, su amiga tenía razón. ¿Qué más daba lo demás? Todo podría soportarlo, si al menos su corazón fuese feliz, y conocía perfectamente aquel remedio, para lograr su dicha. No supo que, si el estar pensando, o ir sin rumbo pero, terminó, con una vista magnífica….frente a ella, se hallaba su remedio. Frente a ella, se hallaba su felicidad, frente a ella se podía ver…su nuevo camino a seguir.

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

Cerró los ojos, como si viera todos esos recuerdos. Parecía estar viviéndolos en esos momentos. Nunca negó que su vida fuera triste ni desdichada, pero desde que esa pequeña llegó a su hogar, su vida se hacía más llevadera. Nunca sintió celos de ella. No, nunca. Al contrario, un enorme sentimiento de protección, era lo que le capturaba cada vez que estaba con ella.

Él simplemente se contentaba con verla sonreír, nunca imaginó que sería esa misma sonrisa, la que en estos precisos momentos fuera su único alimento… Nunca llegó a imaginar que algo así pudiera pasarle. ¿Por qué de entra tantas chicas tuvo que fijarse precisamente en ella? … ¿Por qué en ELLA?

El corazón, no entiende de razones, así que era algo absurdo buscar causas o motivos…

_Vendo dos entradas caducadas _

_Que eran de segunda fila_

_Que en la vida romperé _

_Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos _

_y ahora que ago que en la vida me senté_

Flash back

_- ¿La A? – interrogaba una niña de cinco años, a su hermano. Mientras miraba en su cuaderno una enorme letra, que para ella carecía de significado alguno…_

_- Si la A, es una vocal…con ella empiezan muchas palabras… - le respondió divertido al ver su pequeño rostro de confusión._

_- ¿Con ella empiezan muchas palabras? – Su hermano asintió - ¿Cómo el Arroz con curri?_

_- Exacto… - había que reconocerlo, la chica era lista._

_- ¿Y amor? … ¿También?_

_- También, empieza por A… - la niña asintió, dando a entender que lo comprendía, pero luego, nuevamente esa expresión de desconcierto._

_- Seiya…_

_- ¿Si? – levantó la vista del libro que estaba coloreando._

_- ¿Qué es el amor? – a sus ocho años de existencia, nunca le habían formulado esa pregunta, pero extrañamente creía saber la respuesta._

_- Pues, es lo que me hace pegar a Yaten cada vez que te fastidia… - le respondió satisfecho._

_- ¿Tú le pegas a Yaten porque me amas? – aquel dedo en su boca, le daba un aire de extrema inocencia. O eso era lo que podía ver Seiya._

_- Exacto… - fue su sencilla respuesta, pero que provocó que su hermanita se le echara encima, rebosante de alegría…_

Fin Flash back

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia _

_El estreno del momento_

_Que en la vida viviré_

_Entiendo que te fueras,_

_Y ahora pago mi condena pero_

_No me pidas que quiera vivir_

Cerró la puerta de su habitación sumamente enfadado. Se había librado de permanecer un par de meses en aquel horrendo lugar. Pero analizándolo mejor, hubiese sido mejor eso, que a tener que pasar medio año en un reformatorio. ¡Demonios!

Toda su ira acumulada, fue desatada, mientras rompía y tiraba todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino. ¿Y sus padres? Menuda ayuda, nunca estaban en casa, y si lo veían era solo por un par de horas, mil veces preferían estar en aburridas reuniones de negocio que a pasar el tiempo libre con su único hijo.

Pero claro, esto era algo que nunca, NUNCA, admitiría ante nadie. ¿Quién necesitaba de ellos? Tenía amigos, dinero, podía conseguir fácil diversión. ¿Qué más podía necesitar?

Solo un poco, necesitaba conseguir un poco de relajación, olvidarse momentáneamente de todo, necesitaba olvidar esta vida, y estar en aquel maravilloso mundo, que solo aquella "cosa" podía conseguir.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a su amigo, él mejor que nadie sabría dónde conseguir algo más de aquella maravillosa 'solución'.

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_Subiré cada noche a buscar _

_A tu luna en mi tejado_

_  
el recuerdo de un abrazo _

_Que me hace tiritar_

Algo cansada, abrió los ojos. No sabía si lo que recordaba eran fragmentos de un sueño, o de una maravillosa realidad. Lo que si sabía, era que fuese lo que fuese, no quería olvidarlo nunca. Deseaba mantenerlos frescos e intactos en su memoria.

Aunque estuviese oscuro, sabía que se hallaba en su habitación. Para ser más precisos cobijada entre sus sábanas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Todo un misterio…o quizás no.

Desde que vivía sola en aquel pequeño departamento, nunca antes se había escuchado la televisión encendida a como se oía ahora. Se dirigió a la sala, encontrando ahí, a aquel joven que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser su amigo…para convertirse, en el poseedor de su corazón.

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda,_

_La noche que sueña y se burla_

te intento abrazar y te esfumas

sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura

llorando como un día de lluvia

_Mi alma despega y te busca_

_  
en un viaje un viaje del que nunca_

Notaba como tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, por lo que sigilosamente se acerco hasta el sofá. Él inmediatamente notó su presencia, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno dijo nada.

Se deslizó hasta quedar protegida por los brazos de él, esta noche, quería que fuese él quien velara sus sueños. No necesitaban palabras, eso ambos lo sabían, tampoco necesitaban miradas, simplemente el sentirse juntos bastaba. Eso también ambos lo sabían.

Y así, Michiru se quedó profundamente dormida, siendo observada por Haruka…

**(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)-(O)**

_Sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

me vuelvo pequeña y menuda

la noche que sueña y se burla

te intento abrazar

No supo en que momento, unas finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Pero no le importó, ahora lo único trascendental era como hacerle ver a aquella persona, que no quería otra cosa más que estar a su lado.

Ya era demasiado tarde, preocupado se quiso poner pero algo se lo impidió. Más bien alguien, no hacía falta voltear para saber de quienes eran ese par de finos brazos que aprisionaban su cuello. Los conocía perfectamente.

Aquellos temblorosos brazos, le gritaban que no se moviera, y él obedeció, aquel contacto le hizo saber que algo estaba a punto de cambiar nuevamente…

_Sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura_

_  
llorando como un día de lluvia_

_Mi alma despega y te busca_

- Perdóname – fue lo único que Serena susurró, antes de que Seiya girara para envolverla en sus brazos.

_En un viaje del que nunca_

_Volverá…_

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
¡He resucitado! xD _**

**_Nah solo he vuelto a las clases… n.n y por lo visto mi inspiración volvió conmigo. ¿No estáis contentos? Bien lo se, a estas alturas lo único que deseáis de mí es mi cabeza colgada de una cuerda… u.u_**

**_¿Pero q hacer cuando ni una gota de inspiración tienes? Pues nada más q ver volar a las moscas xP._**

**_Bien, espero q este cpitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y si no.. TwT también me lo decis, q estoy para mejorar, no?_**

**_Bueno muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews:_**

_Amy Kou_

_Llama de Hielo_

_Amynaoko_

_Umi Kou de Escorpio_

_Marinlucero chiba_

_Aishiterukou_

_Kou-Michiru_

_Karen_

**_Siento no responderles pero en vista de las horas q son, y ademas de lo insistent q es mi madre para q apague mi comp., pues no me keda otra._**

**_Pregunto¿a kien le gustaría volver a ver la 5 temporada de SM?_**

**_Es xq si lo kereis podría subir los capis en los q salen mi adorables Kous - claro solo si kereis, no me importaria hacerlo._**

**_Bueno, espero poder seguir el hilo de la historia, y aver si ya tngo el proximo cap, un poco más pronto q este ultimo ._**

**_Mikou Tenouh_**

**_Pdt¿Alguno sabe logaritmos? TwT ¡Buaaaah! No los entiendo…._**


End file.
